War Between Gods
by snakecharmer98
Summary: A bored war god, A crazy Demi-god, Bloody fights, Boys kissing, and a war that could destroy the heavens and earth. What are Naruto and Sasuke to do? Caution Yaoi
1. Chapter 1 Bored

War Between Gods

Ch. 1 Bored

"So boring" Sasuke groaned as he sat back in his chair staring at the roof of his study. The God of War was tired of reading his scrolls and battle plans he hasn't had to use in decades. Life in the heavens were so

dull ever since the humans didn't need them even the touchier screams of his captives from the wars he had been in didn't entertain him as they did in the past. He walked to the huge window overlooking his

land opening it breathing in the fresh air the wind blew though his long black hair that trailed to the middle of his back hanging loosely his navy blue light weight armor moved with the breeze. A flash of silver flew

past him he let a loud short sigh. "Kakashi this better be important otherwise you can leave the same way you came." He turned around folding his arms across his chest leaning on the window ledge. He looked

at the crossed legged man sitting on his desk with silver hair that defied gravity his long white robe outlined in light blue with a matching rope belt tied on his slim waist a matching mask that covered the lower

half of his face and a black eye patch over his left eye only reveling his one black eye. Kakashi simply smiled at him. "Still cheerful as always I see. Is that any way to treat a friend?" Sasuke walked back to his

chair rubbing his temple already drained of what little energy he had just being in the same room with the man. The God of Water looked down at his old friend. "I can't just come to see you? It's been so long

since we've been together." His voice teasing gently guided his fingers down Sasuke's check, Sasuke pushed his hand away "We have never been together so don't touch me like that." Kakashi put his hand over

his heart pretending to be hurt a smile still under his mask. "Well I was wondering if you would care to join me I'm going down to earth to play with a few humans. I know it's been awhile since you have been

there it could be fun." Before he could answer the god's messenger flew though the window landing in front of Sasuke dressed in all white with white wings wrapped around his ankles his brown hair pulled back

in a high ponytail and a scar cutting across his face. He bowed to Sasuke out of respect Kakashi sprang off the desk landing in the mans open arms giggling like a love sick girl. "Iruka" Sasuke slapped his hand on

his face wondering why he was best friends with this man even if he was his sensei. "Excuse me Lord Sasuke Lord Kakashi I'm sorry to disturb you but Lord Jiraiya needs to speak with you Lord Kakashi." The

silver haired man who was nuzzling his face in the other mans neck and collarbone placing butterfly kisses looked up at him. "Iruka how many times have I told you stop calling me Lord? What does the Lord of the

Thunder Heads want anyway?" Kakashi grinned at the nickname he gave his older brother a blush came to Iruka's checks. "He is finished writing his new Icha Icha book. He wants you to be the first to read it."

Sasuke wasn't in the least bit surprised to see Kakashi's eyes brighten by the news he could have sworn he saw stars dancing around his head. Iruka put Kakashi down to stand next to him Kakashi put is head

on his shoulder his face to Sasuke. "Well that's my cue. You should still head down and have a little fun Sasuke you never know when something interesting might happen." He gave Iruka a quick peck on the lips

walking to the window his foot on the ledge he turned his head. "Before you go Sasuke change your cloths and you may want to cut your hair." Giving him one more smile and a two finger salute he left the two

men in the study Iruka studied the man sitting in front of him. "Lo-Kakashi is right if you plan to go to earth you may want to change your image times have changed a lot." Sasuke looked up at Iruka almost

forgetting he was even there. "Hn" He gave Sasuke another bow then flew out the window following his husband. _I do have a door. _Sasuke stayed thinking about his oppositions he hadn't been to earth in over

250 earth years it had always been to big of a pain. He felt the floor shaking and heard his servants shout down the hall his door flew off the hinges dropping a few inches from his desk. There was a tall long

haired blond woman with the biggest breast he had ever seen standing where his door once was. "SASUKE!" He moved just in time to dodge one of her bone shattering punches that reduced his chair to splinters

she swung again he dodged. Not really wondering or caring why Tsunade Goddess of Mother Nature was mad at him this time he jumped out the three story window landing gracefully on the ground. "SASUKE

GET BACK HERE" He didn't even bother looking back at the woman his mind made up for him he made his way to earth.

Earth had indeed changed since he had last been there he was in Tokyo, Japan in the year 2020 a little after fall. He knew Kakashi had him as CEO of the many law firms he started around the world for whenever

he came down so he was able to get all the money he would need. He stayed in the Grand Hotel following Kakashi's advice he picked out a few suites and casual clothes he cut his hair so he had long bangs that

hung down past his jaw with the back spiked backwards. He had been on earth for four weeks still bored out of his mind he tried going to some of the clubs and bars people at the front desk of his hotel

recommended but they were all too noisy cramped or just plain dull. The alcohol they had did nothing for him it just felt like water going down his throat not to mention he was always being hit on by men and

women at the wrong time after a few more days of this he was really getting aggravated. He sat at a small café he liked going to cause it was quite and he could just think glad that at least the food could satisfy

his stomach. He was dressed in black jeans with a red strip, a chain belt hanging loosely against his thigh, a black skin tight short sleeved shirt a white skull dripping on it, light long black jacket, and a stud

diamond earring in his right ear. (_You_ _would have never thought he was a CEO of a huge law firm_.) He looked out the window at his usual table sipping on a cup of black coffee. A woman with died black hair that

barely touched the tip of her shoulders light brown eyes wearing a purple sleeveless dress that hugged her figure boldly pulled out the chair across from Sasuke. "Hello handsome" Sasuke simply ignored the

woman continuing to look out the window. "I've seen you in here a few times always by yourself." _I wonder why maybe because I wanted to be left alone._ Sasuke's eye brow twitched he was having trouble

controlling himself. "Let's cut the small talk." The woman leaned over the table showing her breasts that were starting to poke out of her dress. She rubbed small circles on his hand that was lying on the table.

"Let's get out of here? We can go to my place and you can keep me company." Something snapped inside Sasuke he slammed the cup down shattering the small saucer and cup spilling the last of the coffee on

the lime green tablecloth. He got up putting money on the table heading towards the door. The woman grabbed his wrist he turned around giving her an extremely evil glare scaring her. "Don't touch me! You

disgust me!" He snatched his wrist out of her grasp. He went outside glaring at anyone unlucky enough to look at him he walked down the street rounding a corner. _Now I remember why I didn't bother coming to _

_earth same shit different time. _Without realizing it he was standing outside his hotel not really wanting to go to his room he shoved his hands in the jean pockets continuing up the street. He drifted into a park

sitting on a bench stretching his arms along the top letting his head fall back glad it was so late not many people where there to bother him unfortunately that didn't last long. A group of men came up to him some

carrying bats, chains, pieces of wood, pipes, and other things. "Well well well boys look what we got here." Sasuke ignored the fool. "Hey ya know this Wheel's turf?" Once again Sasuke ignored him he kicked

Sasuke's knee. "Hey ya hear me or are ya deaf retard?" Sasuke slowly lifted his head looking at the idiot human that was stupid enough to kick him. He was an ugly bastard he was bald with random tattoos and

piercings over his entire head and face. "Well aren't you the pretty… AH!" Sasuke yanked a chain that connected two of his piercings the man painfully came down on his knees to Sasuke's level on the bench.

"Leave now!" his voice deadly he pushed the man to the ground the pierced man looked up at the men behind him holding his face. "What ya waitin for a invitation? Get him!" All of them charged him at once

Sasuke jumped doing a back flip behind the bench he smirked. "This is going to be fun." He knew that he was not allowed to use his god powers while on earth when they were at peace so he was reduced to his

human body but he was confident in his fighting skills and he could relieve some stress by beating to shit out of these apes. A man charged at him with a bat in hand Sasuke knocked him out with one punch to

face he kicked another on the chin making him fly two feet the rest came at him together. He hadn't felt this good in years his fist and legs landed on the different body parts of his victims sending blood and teeth

flying everywhere he could feel their bones breaking when he connected. He took them out easily but his body was sore after not use to having to use it so much looking at the luck spots some of them where

able to hit him with they were already starting to swale and change colors. More came running towards him he fought the first twenty-five leaving them unconscious lying in a pool of their own blood he was

starting to get tired and they just kept coming knowing it wasn't worth losing his human body he swallowed his huge pride and ran. His legs where getting heavy his lungs hurt he knew he would have to stop

soon he turned a corner going though an ally coming to a dead end they trapped him blocking the only entrance. "HEY!" Sasuke looked above him there was a man standing on top of the wall he jumped landing

skillfully on the ground in front of Sasuke his back to him. The man had a long dark orange jacket that went all the way to his ankles with black flames coming off the bottom and end of the sleeves there where

letters written on the back he really couldn't make out though his burly eyes. His hair looked like someone took a part of the sun and put it on his head spiked up there was something tied to his head free falling

on his back. The men that chased him started to slowly back away he could hear some of them "It's Uzumaki" "Uzumaki uh oh." Sasuke stared at the blonde haired mans back. _Who is he?_ One of the men shouted

"We can take him he is the only one here. With all of us we can bring down Uzumaki." The mystery man let out a loud "Ha! Bring it!" They charged him he stood his ground the blonde dodged the first punch that

came at him side kicking the man in the face forcing his head in the wall. Sasuke watched as the blonde man took out each man that came at him. It was like he was performing a battle dance unlike anything

Sasuke had ever seen. Soon there where only five men left with the bloody scene in front of them they decided to retreat instead of joining their fallen comrades. The blonde haired man looked at Sasuke he was

the most beautiful person he had ever seen. He was a few inches shorter than him he had ocean blue eyes that went perfectly with his blond hair whisker like scars on his face and tanned skin. He walked up to

Sasuke placing a hand on his head a stinging pain shot though his skull. Pulling back there was red blood on his finger tips the adrenalin finally wearing off Sasuke passed out hearing someone shouting and

landing on something soft.

Authors Words

**Narrator**: Hello and Welcome to Authors Words. Where we find out what Naruto and Sasuke have to say about each chapter.

**Me**: First I would like to say THANK YOU for reading my first ever fan fic please leave a review and tell me what you think, now on with the show. Naruto what do you have to say about the first chapter?

**Naruto**: I liked it (thumbs up) I thought Kakashi flirting with Sasuke was funny. He he

**Me**: Yea he is always teasing him because he isn't been laid in who knows how long.

**Naruto**: (laughs) That sounds like him. I have a question why did you make Jiraiya Zeus, Tsunade Mother Nature she's scary enough already, and why am I not a god.

**Me**: First I didn't feel like making you one of the gods. Second Jiraiya is powerful enough to act as Zeus plus he's already a pervert and the white hair helps.

_Backstage: I'M NOT A PERVERT!_

**Me and Naruto**: Yes you are!

**Me**: As for Tsunade have you ever heard the old saying never piss off Mother Nature or she'll come back to bite you on the ass?

**Naruto**: Yea

**Me**: That's why. (Big smile) Sasuke what did you think?

**Sasuke**: The fighting was a little weak.

**Me**: (twitch) As I said this is my first fan fic I've never had to write a fight scene before. They get better this is just the intro.

**Naruto**: Hey be nice she made you the god of war didn't she. It suits you at least you get to be one so be happy.

**Me**: He he Thank you Naruto.

**Naruto**: But how do you know the fight scenes get better there is no fighting in the next chapter?

**Me**: I'm the author remember! Wait how do you know about my next chapter?

**Naruto**: Well when I went to find you to tell you the show was about to start I found your rough draft in your dressing room. (Holds up papers) so I read ahead. (Smile)

**Me**: Hey give me that. (Snatches them back)

**Naruto**: But Sasuke does end up OW! (Giant knot)

**Me**: Don't tell them what happens I want it to be a surprise.

**Sasuke**: Idiot

**Naruto**: What was that teme?

**Sasuke**: You heard me dobe. (Smirks)

**Naruto**: Why I ought a

**Me**: Be quiet Naruto! You don't get to talk until the next show as punishment.

**Naruto**: Huh but he

**Me**: Quiet. Anyway thank you for reading till next time. Enjoy the next chapter. (Naruto gets up) I said be quiet Naruto, stop attacking Sasuke. (Scene fade)


	2. Chapter 2 Fox Crew

Ch. 2 Fox Crew

Sasuke felt a gentle breeze blowing over him he opened his eyes quickly shutting them blinded by a light he lifted his arm trying to open his eyes again. "Where am I?" "Hey you're

up." He heard a high pitched voice that instantly annoyed him his eyes finally adjusting he lowered his arm a blob of pink hair and green eyes invaded his eye sight his eyes brow

twitched in announce. He tried sitting up on the bed his arms were shaking from the pressure of his weight. The woman with the annoying voice reached out to touch him he quickly

brushed her hand away not wanting her anywhere near him. He sat back against the head board avoiding looking at the woman that sat at the side of the bed in a wooden chair

he checked out the rest of the room he was in a bedroom in a queen sized bed with black and orange strip comforter, the room had orange walls, a window to left of him that was

open, a small two seat coach, a desk with paper and a pencil placed neatly on top. The doorknob turned the blue eyed man walked though the door Sasuke had to catch his breath

just from the sight of him. He wore a pair of light blue jeans that had holes at the knees, an orange t-shirt with two dancing ramen bowels on it, and a green stone necklace

dangling from his neck. "Hey" his voice sounded like birds singing in the spring. "I was wondering when you were going to wake up." He walked over to Sasuke putting his face a

few inches from his placing their foreheads together he smelled like earth and spices Sasuke could learn to like the scent. Blue eyes spoke again. "Your fevers gone down that's

good." He pulled away turning to the woman. "Sakura I brought the extra meds you asked for." Holding up a brown paper bag. "Thanks!" Blue eyes handed her the bag walking

over to the wall in front of the bed leaning on it propping his foot up. "So what's your name?" Sakura tried to touch Sasuke again he moved putting his arm up in defense. "Stop

moving around so much you could injure yourself more." The pink haired protested blue eyes spoke his voice soft. "Stop fidgeting she knows what she is doing." Surprisingly Sasuke

listened to him letting the woman exam him without protest he gave Sasuke a smirk similar to his own he could feel his face warming blue eyes repeated his question. "Sasuke"

"Sasuke huh.…were have I heard that name before." He placed his finger to his chin thinking, giving up trying to remember simply brushing it off. "Anyway my name is Naruto and

this is Sakura." He jabbed his thumb towards the women she raised a hand in greeting then continued her examination. "Where am I?" Naruto pushed himself off the wall. "You're

at my apartment. I brought you here after you passed out in the street." Sakura sighed loudly both men looked at her. "I don't get it all his cuts, bruises, fractures, and even the

gash on his head he was bleeding from like loose pip is completely healed. Yesterday you were all banged up and now it's like they weren't even there. Naruto has been the only

person to ever to heal this fast, even then he would take about a day and a half not over night." There was a loud crash and shouting coming from another room Naruto stormed

out yelling followed by Sakura Sasuke heard more shouting then another crash. Sakura walked back into the room carrying his clean and neatly folded cloths and jacket she placed

them on foot of the bed grabbing the brown bag. "Guess we might need these after all." She smiled at him leaving the room Sasuke climbed out of the bed his body still a little stiff

it was the first time he noticed that he was bare except for his white boxers he took his time getting dressed walking out the door following the shouting coming from down the hall

he came to what he guessed was the living room from the furniture. He counted seven people in the room they turned to him when they heard him coming Naruto stood between

two fighting twin boys with short messy brown hair and eyes one had a red fang tattoo on each check the other had white ones they reminded him of a couple of puppies. Four

people were sitting on the creamy white couch one was a woman with long blond-white hair pulled in a ponytail a long bang covering half of her face she also had blue eyes but

they looked nothing like Naruto's in Sasuke's opinion. Next to her was a red head man with aqua green eyes he had a red tattoo of the Japanese symbol for love on the left side of

his forehead and four stud piercings in his right ear. Sakura sat next to him with a man's arm around her shoulders he had a soup bowl hair cut his eyes looked they were drawn on

and two very bushy eyebrows above them on the other side sitting in a matching pop out chair was a man laying lazily sleeping he looked like he had a pineapple top on his head.

His sight went back to Naruto who was giving him a huge grin showing his perfect white teeth Naruto put his hands on the twin's faces pushing them on the floor. "Well since we're

all here might as well get the intros over with these two knuckle heads are Kiba and Akamaru." He pointed to the two boys pouting on the floor. "The blond is Ino her fiancée Gaara

you already know Sakura her boyfriend Lee and Shikamaru." He threw his hands in the air presenting them. "We are the Fox Crew" Sasuke looked unimpressed by the group they

looked like a bunch of kids looking for kicks Naruto glanced at the clock above Sasuke's head. "O Shit" He did a clear leap over the coach Sakura and Gaara simply moved their

heads letting him though he ran to his bedroom Sasuke heard him moving around the room along with a few "I'm so late" statements. He ran back into the living room wearing

brown suit pants with a white dress shirt the two top buttons undone one arm inside a dress jacket that matched his pants and a black tie in his other hand. "Sasuke you can stay

if you like there's food in the fridge if Kiba and Akamaru haven't eaten it all." He glanced over to the twins who were trying to look as innocent as angels. "Everyone else leave I

don't want anymore of my stuff broken. Sakura can you lockup when everyone's gone?" She gave him a smile he ran to the door picking up a light coat and a few other items

opening and closing it with a light bang Sasuke looked at the door to shock to do anything else._ Dobe that's what he reminds of._ The twin Naruto called Kiba caught his attention. "So

what's your deal emo boy?" Sasuke twitched at the name he turned to the twin that was still sitting on the floor. "My name is Sasuke dog breath." With that he walked out the door

he could hear someone laughing when he shout the door behind him. *Next day* Sasuke decided to go to the law firms main office he dressed in a black suite with thin white strips

a navy blue dress shirt under it and a red tie with diamond imprints he still had his diamond earring in his right ear. Kakashi really took care of everything he even gave him his own

office, Sasuke wondered around the department offices looking important getting a few looks from the employs. When he came to one labeled Records Keeping he saw a familiar

shade of blond stepping out of a cubical. "Naruto" The blond turned looking for the person who called his name his eyes landed on him. "Sasuke" He casually walked to the dark

haired man carrying a stack of papers. Sasuke looked the young man up and down with his eyes unconsciously licking his lips he had on a white suite a light blue shirt under it with

a white tie. "Naruto what are you doing here?" Naruto looked confused holding up the papers in his hands. "I work here. What are you doing here? I've never seen you here before

and I've worked here for two years." "I'm one of the CEO's for this law firm." He smirked when Naruto's mouth fell open in shock nearly dropping the papers he held in his hands.

"Come to my office I want to talk." Gathering himself together Naruto put the papers back in his cubical following Sasuke to the elevators up to the top floor. There were only two

doors they walked past the first one that had Kakashi H. written on it stopping at the second door on the other side with Sasuke U. he opened the door the office was huge with six

large bookshelf's along a wall filled with books, an enormous window overlooking the city, a flat screen TV on the other wheat colored wall. On top of a oak wood desk sat a

computer monitor and keyboard a dark green lamp and other little office items placed on it, three deep set matching chairs placed in front of the window. Two chrisom red couches

facing each other sat in the middle of the office, a glass table with a small bonsai tree on top between them, a large area rug covered the red oak wood floor under the couch and

table. Sasuke had to compliment Kakashi on his good taste he walked in taking a seat on a couch putting up his arm motioning Naruto in the room he sat on the opposite couch

neither said anything for a few minutes. "So what did you want to talk about?" Sasuke looked at Naruto with interest. "How would you like to work for me?" Naruto shifted

uncomfortably in the couch. "I already work for you remember." Sasuke leaned forward putting his arms on his legs. "I mean work for me as my personal assistance." Naruto shifted

more on the couch. "Um I don't think that would be a good idea." Sasuke was agitated but kept clam. "Why is that?" Naruto rubbed the back of his head giving a goofy grin his eyes

on the floor. "Remember when I introduced you to my friends the other day and I said we were the Fox Crew." "Yes" He answered bluntly. "Well we're like a gang. Don't get me

wrong we're nothing like those Wheel idiots that attacked you. We stop people like them that try to use their strength against people who are weaker then them." His grin grew

even wider. "No one knows about us expect for the other gangs we fight. If the firm found out about me being the leader I could lose my job and it could hurt your company if my

position was too high." He looked up at Sasuke after he was done Sasuke burst into laughter Naruto's face became a cherry red he balled his hand into a fist. "What's so funny? I'm

trying to look out for you and you laugh at me?" His voice louder then intended Sasuke managed to control himself enough to talk though he was still chuckling. "You really are a

dobe." Naruto was shouting "What did you call me you…teme?" Sasuke burst into laughter again whipping a tear from his eye Naruto got up walking to the door "I'm so out of

here." Sasuke grabbed his arm turning him around his black orbs looked into blue ones his voice very serious. "I don't care what hu-people say about me or about this company. If

anyone tried to do anything to you then they would have to answer to me." Naruto looked into the mans eyes believing if anyone ever pissed him off they would seriously regret it,

he still wondered why this man would want to protect him, he guided Naruto back to the couch never breaking eye contact. "I just meet you but something about you makes my

blood boil." Before Naruto could do or say anything Sasuke pushed their mouths together in a teeth rattling kiss. Naruto tried to fight the painful kiss pounding Sasuke's shoulders

with his fist soon the hits became soft pats then he stopped altogether rubbing his hands on the cloths pushing back into the kiss. Sasuke pulled back both sucking in much needed

air he glanced down at Naruto's face it was a heated red and his eyes glazed over he saw his lips move. "What did you say dobe?" Naruto spoke in a whisper "Again" Sasuke

chuckled before gently kissing the younger man their mouths molded into each other Sasuke moved his hands to Naruto's back holding him Sasuke licked his lower lip begging for

entrance Naruto eagerly opened his mouth letting him slide his tongue in there was a brief battle for dominance of course Sasuke won his tongue explored the inner walls of the

mans mouth tasting the blood from their first kiss. Naruto ran his fingers though the soft dark raven hair lying down on the couch pulling Sasuke with him opening his legs so Sasuke

could climb on top. His hands moved working on Naruto's jacket rushing to get the buttons undone pulling out his shirt he let his fingers run over the young mans body one of his

fingers glided across a hard nipple making Naruto flinch moaning into Sasuke's mouth. A wave of heat washed over Sasuke his entire body felt like tiny lighting bolts rushed though

him he wanted to hear more he rubbed the nipple again pinching and twisting it between his fingers. "Ah" Naruto broke the kiss letting out a loud moan it was the sweetest thing

he had ever heard. Neither heard the door open until someone let out a soft cough they both looked up at none other then Kakashi standing in a complete dark silver suite with a

matching mask and his black eye patch one hand in his pants pocket the other in raised in greeting. "Well what do we have here?" He smiled under his mask shaking a finger in the

air. "Sasuke you know there's no sexual contact allowed in the office." Sasuke gave the man the scariest glare he ever given to anyone it didn't even faze his old friend. "Kakashi"

he growled between clenched teeth Naruto looked from Kakashi to Sasuke then back to Kakashi he pushed Sasuke off so he could stand up fixing his shirt and jacket he bowed to

Kakashi quickly leaving the room. Sasuke sat up stilling glaring at Kakashi. "Ever heard of knocking you water bastard?" "I believe the proper term now a day's is cockblocker and I

did knock." His smile growing even bigger he moved to sit behind the desk making sure to stay a safe distance from the angry war god Sasuke kept his back to him making sure he

didn't do something he would regret. "Glad to see your using the resources I laid out for you." "Hn" Kakashi propped his chain on his palm leaning on the desk. "So who's your new

playmate?" He growled a warning to the water god. "His name is Naruto" Kakashi looked shocked "Naruto really" He laid back lazily in the chair. "This is going to be more fun then I

thought." Sasuke turned around anger gone now curious. "What's that suppose to mean?" He let out a soft chuckle "O nothing just know I know something you don't." Sasuke left

it at that knowing there was no way he would get anything else out of him. *Two days later* Sasuke was walking up stairs stopping at a door labeled B469. He gave a hard knock

waiting a few seconds he heard a woman's voice. "Who is it?" "Sasuke" he answered loud enough for the person on the other side to hear she opened the door her long blonde-

white bang hanging off her face the back lose she smiled at him holding her hand over the lump in her stomach poking though her violet sun dress. "Sasuke it's good to see you

again." She moved letting him in. "Your just in time we just sat down for dinner." Kiba and Akamaru popped their heads out of a door scowling. "What's he doing here?" they spoke

in unison. He glared at the twins still a little touchy about the emo comment. "I'm here to see Naruto mutts." They both growled at him Ino giggled lightly behind him Naruto popped

his head out the door slurping up a noodle. "Hey Sasuke" "I need to speak with you." He glanced back to the twins "In private" Ino walked to the twins shooing them back in the

room Naruto blushed walking into the living room Sasuke spoke as soon as the door to the other room was shut. "You've been avoiding me at the office so I came to see you here.

You said you didn't want to be my assistant since you were in your little gang right." "Yea" he chocked out "Well I have a deal for you. I can join you and your little gang so you

don't have to be my assistant or you can join me in the office." Naruto stood in the room staring at Sasuke. "If you don't make the decision then I will. I wasn't joking when I said

you made my blood boil so I'm going to have you no matter what." Naruto took a step back feeling overpowered he didn't have very many choices not really sure what to make of it

Sasuke took a step forward "Well" Naruto hesitated "Um I-I" The corners of Sasuke's mouth curved into a smile "Since you seem to be a little tongue tied I guess that means I just

became the newest member of your gang." Naruto stared his mind was drifting in outer space. "O did I mention that I was moving in with you." This brought him back to earth.

"Wait I don't really mind you joining us because you're a strong fighter. I saw what you did to those wheel guys that night when I was following them, but what do you mean you're

moving in with me? Don't you have a place to live already?" Sasuke took a few steps towards him Naruto stepped back until his back was connected with the wall he put his arms

up on either side of Naruto's head blocking him from leaving. "Yes I have somewhere to live but I'm want to stay here so now you can't deny me what I want and I want you." For

the second time today Naruto's mouth fell open in shock Sasuke put a finger under his chin forcing his mouth closed kissing him again Naruto leaned into it enjoying the warmth on

his lips Sasuke pulled back breathing in Naruto's sent he smelled like the earth and spices. Naruto turned his face away crossing his arms over his chest pouting he knew people

always said he looked cute when he did it and he hated looking cute but he did it anyway. "You could have asked me first." Sasuke gave him another guanine smile turning his head

back to face him. "Naruto" He gave him a kiss as light as a feather. "Can-kiss-I-kiss-stay-kiss-here-kiss-with-kiss-you-kiss-Naruto?" he stayed a little longer after he finished

Naruto's legs felt like jelly. "Yea...Bastard" He answered so softly he almost didn't hear it himself. Thud Naruto jump a little he ducked under Sasuke's arm walking to the room the

sound came from Sasuke followed him he opened the door Sakura Lee Gaara Ino Kiba Akamaru and Shikamaru where gathered at a large round table there was food spread

everywhere with plates and cups sat in front of everyone. The twins were fighting over a plate of yellow rice Ino and Sakura were laughing at them Lee was talking to Shikamaru

Gaara sat calmly eating. Naruto walked over picking up the knocked over chair asking everyone to be quite. "I would like to introduce you to our newest member of the Fox Crew

Sasuke." Gaara and Shikamaru said nothing already expecting this Lee held up his thumb yelling something about the power of eternal youth Ino and Sakura smiled the twins on

the other hand had something to say. "How come he gets to join us?" Kiba shouted "Yea we've never even seen him fight." Akamaru added Shikamaru sighed "You two are so

troublesome. Remember Naruto telling us about the 50 Wheels lying on the ground in a bloody mess after he brought Sasuke here." The twins nodded "He watched duck-ass over

here beat the hell out of them, that should be enough. Naruto has never been wrong about these things before." Everyone nodded in agreement the twins sat back in their chairs

Naruto spoke "So are we all in agreement?" Sakura Lee and Ino shot theirs in the air automatically Gaara and Shikamaru lifted their hands off the table going no father then their

chins the twins simply nodded. Shikamaru sighed again "Now that we have this settled can we finish eating." Naruto rubbed the back of his head "O yea he is also moving in with

me." This raised a few brows and comments from the twins.

Authors Words

**Narrator**: Hello and Welcome back to Authors Words. Where we find out what Naruto and Sasuke have to say about each chapter.

**Me**: So Naruto did you like Ch. 2?

**Naruto**: It was great. I love the fact that I'm the leader of a gang that helps the weak, it's like we're superheroes. It's just as good as being a god. Plus I get to make Sasuke to do whatever I want cause I'm the boss.

**Me**: (extremely happy) What did you think about the name I gave you guys?

**Naruto**: I love the name. The Fox Crew the most powerful gang in Tokyo it fit us perfectly.

**Me and Naruto**: Yea (Throwing our hands in the air smiling)

**Me**: Sasuke what do you have to say?

**Sasuke**: Even though there was no fighting I do like that I can get dobe to do what I want by kissing him.

**Naruto**: (Shouting) That's not true.

**Sasuke**: Yes it is and you're too loud.

**Naruto**: No it's not teme cause I'm the boss...

(Sasuke kisses him)

**Naruto**:… (Smiles)

**Sasuke**: I win (Smirks)

**Me**: That reminds me what did you guys think about the office scene?

**Naruto**:...Um well I… (Blush)

**Sasuke**: …(Smile)

_A cloud of smoke appears behind us._

**Cloud**: Well I liked what I saw from the door.

_Smoke clears_

**Me**: Hi Kakashi.

**Naruto**: Kakashi-sensei how much did you see?

**Kakashi**: I saw enough.

**Me**: So you liked it?

**Kakashi**: Very mush so. It was very entertaining I hate that I had to ruin it. (Smile)

**Sasuke and Naruto**: SENSEI

**Kakashi**: What? You guys weren't going to say anything so I did.

**Me**: Well that's all the time we have for today see you next time. (wave)

**Naruto**: Hey why does he get to have the last word?

**Me**: Because he was the only one to answer my question.

**Sasuke**: Hn whatever

**Kakashi**: Say good bye boys

**Naruto**: Bye

**Sasuke**: Later


	3. Chapter 3 Visitors

8

**Please leave a review I would really love to know what you think about the story so far.**

War Between Gods

Ch 3 Visitors

Four and a half months passed since Sasuke joined the gang and moved in with Naruto. Things were going great, he was able to observe the fighting skills of his teammates and

even taught them a few tricks when they spared. He was very impressed even the twins though they still made him want to strangle them whenever they gave him ridicules

nicknames. They took down every gang that crossed their path Sasuke still tried to seduce Naruto but something always to seem to get in the way. That morning Sasuke soundlessly

walked up behind Naruto preparing breakfast for them wearing his orange apron Ino gave him for Christmas he wrapped his arms around his neck placing a tiny kiss on his check,

Naruto jumped almost knocking over the pan of food. "Teme stop doing that. A simple good morning would be nice." Sasuke moved his arms from his neck to his stomach "Then good

morning dobe" His hand slid down pushing the fabric against Naruto's crouch, kissing every inch of exposed skin on his neck and back. Naruto let out a low moan moving the food

turning kissing Sasuke sweetly. Sasuke looked down at the apron that had Kiss the Chef sown into it, he smirked at the irony. He kissed him again both moving with the other,

Sasuke picked him up sitting him on the counter his fingers moved trying to undo the knot in the apron. Ring ring Sasuke tried ignoring the annoying phone in the background ring

ring Naruto hearing the phone hopped off the counter walked into the hallway picking up the phone. "Uchiha and Uzumaki residence Uzumaki speaking." Naruto listened to the voice

on the phone. "Yes sir I will be there ASAP." He hung up walking back into the kitchen taking off the apron Sasuke was able to untie, Sasuke was picking at some of the already

cooked food. "Mr. Homes need my help with some paper work so I'm heading to the office." Smile "Then I'm going shopping to pick up a few things. I may not be back until late

tonight." He gave Sasuke a quick kiss he heard Naruto picking up his keys the door closing then after a few moments the roar of his Baja Pulsar motorcycle. _That Mr. Homes better be _

_lucky I have a lot of patience otherwise he would be a dead man. (Mr. Homes stops dead in his tracks a bead of sweat rolling down his face.)_ Later that evening Sasuke sat in the living room

reading one of the law books he brought from the office, a loud bang rang through the apartment. He lend back with his hair hanging off his head looking at the upside down twins

breathing hard. "Where's Naruto duck-ass?" Kiba asked between breaths. "He's gone" he answered dully a pulse mark appeared on his forehead. "Where is he?" Akamaru asked in

the same state as his brother, Sasuke got up putting the book on the table walking to the twins folding his arms over his chest. "What's so important that that you have to find

him?" "It's Ino" they shouted together "She was attacked by those douchebag Wheels she's really banged up." Sasuke couldn't believe his ears Ino the one person that didn't fight

and with child was attacked by a bunch of maggots that aren't even worth being called humans. "Let's go now!" He walked to the door grabbing his jacket keys and his black and

blue skull flip phone he noticed something out of the corner of his eye it was Naruto's gray dragon flip phone. They took Sasuke's red and black Citroen sports car they arrived at

Ino's flower shop Kiba opened the door barely dodging a flying flower pot. They walked in seeing Shikamaru unsuccessfully trying to control an enraged Gaara Sasuke didn't have to

see her to know things were bad this was enough Lee stood in front of a door blocking it. "Gaara we know you're angry but Sakura said no one is to go in until she is done." Sakura

stepped out before she was able to close the door he could see Ino lying on a bed with a clear mask on her face. Gaara shoved Shikamaru running up to Sakura. "How is Ino? Is the

baby safe? Are they going to be ok?" Lee handed her a hand towel so she could whip the sweat from her face. "They did a real number on her she will be out of it for a day or two.

Luckily the baby's were unharmed, she protected them from anything that could done any serious damage." "Baby's" Gaara gathered a short breath. "Yes she is having triplets." She

gave him a weak smile "She wanted it to be a surprise." "Can I see her?" his anger flowing though his voice. "I'm sorry Gaara she needs to rest." She was on the verge of tears Lee

wrapped his arms around her Gaara squeezed his fist blood dripping from them. "I need to hit something now" "Where do I find these Wheel cowards?" Sasuke asked everyone

looked at him in silence. "I don't have a lot of patience for this. Now tell me what I want to know!" Shikamaru spoke up. "I have a friend that told me they have a hang out at the old

amusement park by the docks." Sasuke reached for the knob Lee let go of Sakura stomping towards Sasuke grabbing him before he could go out the door. "Are you going to go after

them by yourself? What about the rest of us? What about Naruto he has a right to know." Sasuke jerked from his steel hold. "He's not here right now is he? The rest of you can come

if you want but I'm going to end this." Gaara stepped up. "I'm going" "We're going too. You guys aren't the only ones that care about Ino and the baby's." Both twins throw their arm

over Lee's shoulders he nodded. "Guess I'm going to you need to know where to go anyway. Sakura stay here and look after Ino she may need you later." She nodded. "Be careful"

They came to the only place with lights and movement the indoor carousel. Shikamaru scooted the place looking through windows and taking care of anyone that had been outside.

"I counted 150 of them and blocked off the only other door. I suggest we-" Gaara and Sasuke kicked the door full force making it fly and fall on top of one of the thugs. "Or we can

kick the door giving away our position." Sigh "So troublesome." They walked in a man sitting on a throne like chair started laughing low then it grew filling the whole room, he looked

like he was hit by Jiraiya's lightning bolts one too many times. "I was wondering when you fox losers would show up." "Which one of you worthless bags of filth attacked my wife?"

Gaara shouted his anger made the walls rattle one of the thugs walked up holding a thick board on his shoulder. "We're the ones that got that bitc-" Sasuke had never seen a

human move as fast as Gaara did. He had the man in the air with his hand crushing his neck the man's body twitched blood dripped from his mouth and his eyes rolled the back of his

head. Gaara threw his dead body on the ground so hard it bounced, taking this as a signal the others joined in. Kiba cut into ones chest with his sharp nails leaving long deep scars,

Akamaru used his brother's upper arm as a spring land on another his nails in his eyes. Lee jumped in a group of them punching two in the nose breaking them on impact their

body's flying into the wall leaving a trail of blood as they slid down, he kicked another sending him into five others. Shikamaru had two with their arms twisted painfully behind their

backs breaking them forcing the bone out he tossed them to the side. Sasuke punched one in the eye he remembered from the park one tried to sneak up behind him he reached up

ripping his throat out, then went back to deal with the others. Gaara had another on his knees snapping his neck with a loud crack. Finishing off the rest the place looked like it was

painted in red with the smell of blood salt and copper. Only the leader was left alive he tried to run for the back door Gaara grabbed the back of his shirt pulling him up and over

slamming him into the ground _hard _he coughed up blood. Everyone gathered around them, Gaara lifted his fist over his head death flowing through his eyes. "Wait wait wait we were

forced to attack her." He pleaded covering his face Shikamaru caught Gaara's wrist as soon as his knuckle connected with his nose stopping the death blow. "Hold on he may have

something worth saying." Gaara looked at Shikamaru with his death glare but did so lowering his arm Shikamaru questioned him "What do you mean you were _forced_ to attack a

defenseless pregnant woman?" His voice shook with fear "I will tell you if you let me go." Gaara picked him up by the collar throwing him into the door the handle bending his spine

his screams rolled off the walls. "You are in no position to be making deals parasite." He swallowed whatever his previous words were, he looked at Shikamaru. "These two guys

show up out of nowhere right saying that if we helped them with their mission then we could keep our lives. We thought they were joking so we blew them off. Then they started

doing this freaky shit man killing people. We-we were just doing what they said." "What kind of freaky shit were they doing?" "Look I don't remember man I don't try to remember

shit like that man. I'm still trying to forget what you fuckers just did." Gaara punched him in the stomach no sound came from his mouth he bent over holding were Gaara hit him.

"What was their mission?" He managed to speak though the pain and coughing "Shit man one of them said something about observing the one like their mater." cough "That's all he

said man I swear." "Do you remember what they looked like or their names?" "One had long brown hair with pale blank eyes. The other has short black hair and eyes with pale white

skin man. They didn't tell us their names." Sigh Shikamaru turned around walking away waving his hand in the air. "You can do whatever you want now I'm done questioning him."

He tried looking at each of them. "You're going to let me go right? I answered your questions." Sasuke answered "Gaara make it slow, he doesn't deserve a quick and painless

death." Gaara smiled! The screams gave Sasuke a certain satisfaction he hadn't had in decades he was so distracted he didn't feel the two preciseness leave.

They could hear the roar of the motorcycle die the loud footsteps then the door slamming against the wall shaking the pictures it held. A cold chill went down four of the five men

spines as Naruto stormed inside fire in his eyes. They were expecting this reaction after Lee received a call from Sakura after Naruto left from his visit. "What the hell were you guys

thinking?" Lee and the twins moved in their seats, Akamaru answered in a puppy dog voice. "We were thinking about getting the jerks back for what they did to Ino. _Naruto is as _

_scary as Gaara when he's angry." _Sasuke got up placing his hands on Naruto's waist putting him on his shoulder. "Sasuke what are you doing put me down." He pounded his fist into

his back, it didn't even faze him the others just watched not really sure what to do. Sasuke took him to the guest room which was now his he shut the door putting Naruto on the

bed taking a seat in the chair in front of the desk. "It wasn't their fought Naruto. I didn't exactly leave them with much of a choice." "What if something happened to one of you?" His

voice getting higher with each word Sasuke throw his hand up in annoyance. "You know better than anyone that they are more than capable of handling themselves." Tears were

coming down his face like waterfalls "When were you going to tell me about Ino? You knew what I was doing today why didn't you come and find me?" Sasuke was getting angry.

"What do you think they are out there for they were going to tell you when you came back and it would have taken forever to find you since you left your cell phone here? Besides

we took care of those abominations that hurt her didn't we?" "That's not the point." He shouted spraining his voice from anger he fell back on the bed covering his face with a pillow

Sasuke got up sitting next to Naruto, they sat in silence. "I'm sorry" Naruto moved the pillow "What?" silence "I'm-I'm sorry you were right we should have gone to find you. It's just

when I saw her lying there it made me so so" He turned his body shaking Naruto sat up turning him to face him. "Thank you" "For what" Naruto smiled "For looking out for my-our

family." He leaned in kissing Sasuke. He was a little surprised since he was always the first to make a move but got over it quickly, he wrapped his arms around him gently pushing

him to the bed climbing on top. He guided his hands under Naruto's shirt rubbing the hard muscles. He pulled the shirt breaking the kiss over his head he looked at the gorgeous

body under him. His slender neck slim shoulders the well toned chest arms and abs with famine hips covered by sun kissed skin. He kissed him again their lips barely touching he

licked one of the salty tear drops then moved down to where the neck and collarbone connected he sucked on the muscle "Oohh" leaving a dark red mark the kissed it. He kissed

down his chest stopping at one of his nipples he licked it biting it slightly between his teeth earning a moan from him. _God I love that sound. _He went down further kissing and licking

each muscle he could memorizing every sanative spot that made Naruto moan. He stopped again at this belly button kissing it sticking his tongue in. "Aahh" Naruto's lower body

rubbed up against Sasuke's chest Sasuke nearly went numb with pleasure that melted over him, his fingers made quick work of the button and zipper reveling his green boxers.

Thud a cold chill shot up his spine, he slowly turned around looking into three pairs of eyes lying next to the open door where Lee and the twins were with the worlds biggest grins.

Naruto swiftly moved from under Sasuke chasing the men shouting for them to get the hell out Sasuke laid on the bed with his face buried in the comforter. _I swear if I ever find the _

_one screwing what little sex life I have I'm going to kill them. _Naruto walked back to the room standing in the doorway. "I'm going to bed I'll see you in the morning." "Hn" was his only

muffled reply he held his footsteps then a door closing. Not being able to go to sleep he went to take a shower then went to the kitchen getting a cup of cranberry juice heading

back to the living room to finish his book. *Around four in the morning* "Sasuke" he turned around looking at a very sleepy Naruto in only his orange and blue checkered pants and

his stone necklace. "Naruto what are you doing up?" He rubbed his eye "I needed to get something to drink." He walked to the kitchen making a lot of noise he came back carrying a

glass of warm milk sitting next to Sasuke. "Wha'cha reading" Sasuke held up the book showing him the cover it was quiet again Sasuke closing his book sighing. "Naruto there's

something I've wanted to ask you." Sipping his milk "Shoot" Sasuke took in a breath "Where are your parents?" He stopped drinking his milk putting it in his lap. "They're dead"

silence "Sorry" "Don't be they died protecting me and Shika." He gulped down the rest of his milk. "My parents were the leaders of the most powerful gang in Tokyo and Kawasaki

Shika parents were their second in command, they were like us. I was 13 and Shika was 14 we went to visit them at one of the warehouse they owned when we where done with

school. This guy with these haunting red eyes shows up challenging them they declined he attacked anyway, my parents fought their hardest he defeated them in the end, but that

wasn't enough for him he came after me and Shika my parents put themselves in front of us. I can still feel the blood on my face and see the smile my father gave me before Shika

parents took us outside. There was a loud explosion when I looked back the building was on fire." Sasuke embraced Naruto whipping the tears away Naruto place his hand on his

necklace. "My mother gave me this the week before she died, she told me it belonged to her mother. She gave it to her when she was the same age. I've worn it everyday since." He

whipped another tear that was dangerously close to falling. "Nearly everyone in our gang has a bad past, Kiba and Akamaru were abandoned by their parents at a young age they

had to fight and steal in order to survive not really trusting anyone. They tried to pickpocket me when I went out shopping I saw how dirty and thin they were so I took them in they

would leave for a few days but they always came back. My friend Choji is a private detective he found their sister living here in Tokyo she took them in when she found out what

happened. I also meet Gaara through Choji he doesn't really like to talk about his past so I don't really know much except that he was looking for his brother and sister and he was

raised in the mountains by assassins that like to work without weapons he is one of my best friends. Sakura was released from her job at the hospital when she gave her boss two

black eyes and broke his jaw for sexual harassment. She was at a bar when these guys start hitting on her she beat the hell out of them within an inch of their life when me and

Gaara were walking down the ally one of them came though the wall. She started working at Ino's shop after that then introduced her to us she became like a mother to us, she

even helped keep Gaara from killing the twins. (chuckle) Lee joined after seeing Sakura fighting when he was backpacking though Japan love at first sight he likes to say." He smiled

cuddling into Sasuke he laid down letting Naruto lay on top. "Thanks Sasuke" Sasuke patted his head both drifted into a dreamless sleep.

Authors Words

**Narrator**: Hello and Welcome to another episode of Authors Words where we find out what Naruto and Sasuke have to say about each chapter. Today we have two very special guest please put your hand together for Ino and Gaara. (applause)

**Naruto**: Hey guys (wave)

**Me**: Thanks for joining us. Though I didn't get to write about it how was the wedding?

**Ino**: We had a beautiful winter wedding the ground and trees were covered in snow even the shrine had a winter theme and Gaara looked so handsome in his black Kimono.

**Me**: You had a traditional Japanese wedding?

**Ino**: Yes the ceremony was, but we had a western reception. Everyone was so energetic.

**Naruto**: That was the best part. There were drinks, food, music, and dancing.

_He gets up dancing swinging his hips singing one of the songs from the party. _

**Me**: Haha sounds like you had a great time.

**Gaara**: I remember seeing you and Sasuke dancing a few times Naruto. (smile)

_He stops dancing_

**Naruto**: Yea we danced to a few songs and even a slow one. It was wonderful though he was continually trying to grope and kiss me.

**Sasuke**: You know you liked it. I don't remember you complaining when I you kissed in the apartment afterwards.

**Naruto**: Hm (pouting) O yea Lee purposed to Sakura before we all took the group photo.

**Me**: Really I wish I had known I would have invited them to come as well. _Remember to get editors for adding that with out permission._

**Gaara**: It's ok we invited them for you.

_Sakura and Lee walk out on stage two men give them chairs to sit next to Ino and Gaara._

**Me**: Well since everyone's here I guess I can make the a wedding and engagement present. Bring him out boys.

_**Backstage**: NNNNOOOO! Don't send me out there with those guys. I don't want to die again, the first time was bad enough not to mention painful. That redhead can make anyone wish for death._

_They pushed out the Leader of the Wheels on stage. I could feel the murderous aurous coming from all of them the moment he fell on stage._

**Me**: Here you are he's all yours as a bonus he won't die as easily as he did before. That's like an apology for the chapter.

_All four men went after him._

**Ino**: Have fun don't make to much of a mess boys. (smiles and waves)

**Me**: Why didn't you guys go with them? (bad felling)

**Sakura**: We already got a heads up on what you were going to do from your editors. As much as we would like to go after him we're going to take it out on you hid after all it was your fault.

**Me**: Well this sucks talk about a plan backfiring.

**Ino**: Hey shit happens.

**Me**: Wait let me just say bye-bye (wave run away!)

**Sakura and Ino**: Get back here (scene fade)

_**Backstage**: Not the face not the face (punch)_


	4. Chapter 4 DemiGods

Ch. 4 Demi-Gods

Nearly two months passed since the incident with the Wheels everything was getting back to normal. They didn't have any more trouble with any of the surviving Wheels members or

many of the other gangs once word got around about what happened so they lived their days working, studying, and hanging out. Sasuke woke up one morning to Naruto whistling

and smiling he was standing on a stepping stool hanging up some bright colored stars. Sasuke noticed that the whole apartment was decorated for a party there was a banner on

the wall that read Happy 25th Birthday. "Whose birthday is it?" Naruto stopped whistling "It's my birthday teme. We've had a party each year for me here since I was 20." "Ok but

why are you the one putting up the decorations?" "Because I want everything to be ready for when they get here, they should be any time so get dressed." Sasuke went back to

get out of his sleeping cloths. The morning past with them setting up the rest of the party when no one arrived they watched TV Naruto noticed it was almost noon. "Where is

everyone they should've been here by now?" Naruto pouted then they heard Unbound by Avenged ringtone Naruto opened his phone "Kiba where are you guys?" "Hey Naruto sorry

me and Akamaru can't make it to the party our college professor is making us do a project we have to finish by this evening. My girlfriend Hinata is working and Akamaru's girlfriend

Meme is at a dancing concert sorry again." "It's ok I understand thanks for telling me." "Shikamaru wanted me to tell you that he can't make it either he didn't tell me why." "Ok good

luck on your project bye." He hung up the phone sighing. "The twins and Shika can't make it." Sasuke's phone buzzed he flipped it open pushing a few buttons then closed it he got

up off the couch. "Why don't we go see what's taking the others so long. They are more than likely at Ino's shop." They took Sasuke's car because he refused to get on the back of

Naruto's bike. The car stopped in front of the shop it was completely empty and dark Sasuke honked the horn twice no one came to the door. They got out walking around the

building to the back door Naruto used the spare key they had hidden under the rocks. They went to the room with the only light Sakura and Gaara were sitting at a table surrounded

by white Horse Nettle flowers they were wrapping indigo ribbons with a gold trim on the steams both looked up from their work. "Naruto Sasuke what are you to doing here?"

Naruto walked in picking up a flower "We wondering why you guys were late for the party." He sniffed the flowers sweet scent "What party?" Gaara looked confused Sakura slapped

herself on the forehead. "O no Naruto's birthday I completely forgot." Naruto put the flower down "It's ok I see your busy with work." Sakura rubbed the back of her head smiling.

"Yea we have a huge order to fill for a wedding tomorrow we're so sorry Naruto. Since Lee is gone on a delivery and Ino is sleeping we will wish you a happy birthday for them." She

got up giving him a hug. "Well we're going so you can get back to work. Tell Ino we said hi when she wakes up and Lee." They left through the back door getting back into the car

Sasuke paused before turning on the engine. "Since we are both free for the rest of the day why don't we go on a date?" Naruto sat up straight blushing "A date" "Yea a date as in

me and you in public together eating talking." Naruto could see a slight pink on Sasuke's checks he could tell he was embarrassed he couldn't help but smile. "Sure let's go on a date.

Do you have somewhere in mind?" "We can go where ever you want to go it's your birthday." Naruto noticed it was already after 1:00. "Let's get ramen." "You want to eat ramen for

your birthday? I should have known it's your favorite." "Yep" His smile growing Sasuke turned on the car pulling out into the street. "I know a nice ramen shop not too far from here."

Sasuke suggested they pulled up to the ramen shoph placing their order taking a seat in one of the booths talking about the birthday party's Naruto and the gang had. The waitress

brought them their food Sasuke's phone started buzzing he flipped it open pushing more buttons then closed it. "Who was that?" "Work" "Well anyway as I was saying Lee was so

drunk he climbed on the table taking off his cloths while trying to dance then he tripped landing face first in his birthday cake." He laughed at the memory Naruto had six more large

bowls before leaving. "That was great" Naruto stepped outside starching Sasuke looked down the street "Let's go for a walk" Sasuke led the way walking in comfortable silence

there was a loud scream Naruto took off in the direction of the scream Sasuke behind him they came to a huge opening to a carnival. "Sasuke look I didn't know there was a carnival

here today." Sasuke went up to the ticket booth "Let's go inside." "What about the woman that screamed?" "That was the reason for the scream." He pointed inside to the haunted

house another scream came sounding just like the first. "It's a recording" He paid for two tickets and wrist bands so they could get on the rides. "Come on lets go" They walked

looking at the running happy children their parents trying to keep up and the other couples Naruto was like a kid in a candy store. "Sasuke let's get on the bumper cars." Naruto

tugged at Sasuke's arm Sasuke enjoyed himself bumping into everyone he was attacked by Naruto and a group of kids. "That was fun. Let's do that one next Sasuke." He grabbed

his hand pulling him to another ride that spines while lifting you in the air and swinging you side to side. They rode another that spend you around in circles until you were able to

stand on the walls. They rode ride after ride till they had to stop before they passed out. "Come everybody give it a try knock over the bottles and win a prize five balls for five

dollars." An orange stuffed teddy bear with black button eyes caught Naruto's attention Sasuke noticed. "I'll try" He bought five balls knocking over all the bottles giving the teddy to

Naruto. "Happy Birthday" Naruto grabbed the bear squeezing it tightly "Thanks" He gave him akiss on the check the pink returning. They wondered around the carnival more playing

some of the shooting games bobbing for apples and riding more rides Sasuke bought Naruto some cotton candy and a candy apple for himself Narutolooked at the public clock. "It's

already 8:40 time really does fly by when you're having fun. We should be heading back so we can take down the decorations." Sasuke stopped him. "There's one more ride." He led

him to the large fares wheel they walked though the empty line the operator told them the safety rules then shut the door. The ride was slow but pleasant Naruto stared out the

window looking blow at the tiny people then it stopped he looked up at all the lights of the city. "Wow I've never been to the top at night it's so beautiful." "Yea it is" Sasuke was

looking at Naruto. Naruto looked at him smiling "Sasuke this is one of the best birthdays I've ever had." He gave him a kiss on the lips and laid his head on his shoulder holding his

hand. Sasuke was oddly comfortable with the hand holding and simple kiss it was just as enjoyable as the passionate ones. The ride stopped againat the bottom Sasuke's phone

buzzed again. _Man they're irritating. _He opened the phone pressed the end button the put it back in his pocket. "Was that work again?" He asked while picking up their stuff "Yea" "It

must be important they have been texting you all day." "Not really just Kakashi bugging me mostly. Come on lets go." They walked back to the car hand in hand and drove back to

the apartment Sasuke got the key to the door shaking it twice in the key hole. "Need some help-" Sasuke opened the door holding his arms in front of him. "After you my lady" He

smirked "I'm not a lady teme." He walked in anyway flicking on the lights "SURPRISE HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO" Everyone shouted. Naruto was too shocked for words. The twins,

Hinata, Meme, Sakura, Lee, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Gaara, and Ino were all there. Akamaru walked to him closing his mouth. "Dude we know it's your first surprise party, but you could

say something." "Bu-bu" they all laughed at him he shook his head trying to get his voice under control. "I thought no one could make it today.""We lied." Kiba pointed out "While

you guys were gone we came in to surprise you." He looked back over at Sasuke "Even though emo duck over here decided to take his sweet time." Sasuke smirked letting the

comment slide this once. "I wanted to have more time for my date after all this was my idea." Naruto turned to him "You tricked me." He smirked again Naruto looked at everyone

"Thank guys" They gave him a group hug. "Now let's get this party started." Kiba shouted he started the music everyone was have a great time Kakashi came up to Naruto. "I don't

believe we've been introduced my name is Kakashi Hatake but you can call me Kakashi." They shook hands. "Nice to see you again Kakashi." The rest of the night was filled with

cheers, dancing, and getting slap drunk. (except for Ino and the twins since they were only 20) When everyone left Naruto flopped down on the couch. "Today was great

Sasuke..hiccup..everyone looked so happy..hiccup..we need to have a party for you next." Sasuke just chuckled at the drunken idiot he picked him up bridle style Naruto draped his

arms around his neck snuggling on his chest Sasuke turned off the lights taking Naruto to his room. He pulled the covers back putting him down when he tried to get back up Naruto

wouldn't let go of his neck. "Stay with me pretty raven." Sasuke smiled climbing into the bed with him. "Happy Birthday my beautiful fox." A few weeks later everyone was at Naruto's

apartment watching an old cheesy black and white movie. Knock knock "I'll get it" Naruto got up walking to the door. "Who is it?" "Kakashi" He opened the door for his other boss

letting him and another man inside he looked at the two men dressed in matching black suits with a white tie Kakashi had a blue trident on his left jacket pocket and the other man

had a white wing on his. "Hi Kakashi" "Hello Naruto" both smile Naruto waves to the other man he nodes. "You two haven't met yet have you?" Kakashi realized "Naruto this is my

husband Iruka, Iruka this is Naruto. The young man I have been telling you so much about." Both men shook hands "Nice to meet you." "Likewise" "We're watching a movie in the

living room if you two care to join us?" Naruto asked "Thank you but actually we're here to see Sasuke we have a message for him." Iruka answered giving him a smile he showed

the two men to the living room. "Sasuke Kakashi and Iruka are here to see you." Sasuke didn't turn around "What do you two want?" Iruka spoke "Lord Sasuke you are needed at

home for a very important gathering-" "We have to go now." Kakashi finished jabbing Iruka in the ribs with his finger for the Lord comment. Sasuke got off the couch standing in front

of the two gods. "Ok but this better not be another one of Jiraiya's little book sales." He turned to Naruto "You heard the love birds I have to go." "Ok um when will you be back?"

Naruto asked him shyly lowering his head blushing Sasuke smiled at him. "Is that concern I hear?" "No" he quickly replied. He put his hand on Naruto's face rubbing his thumb up and

down his check "Don't worry dobe I should be back in a day or two. Be safe while I'm gone." He gave him a quick kiss. "This is way better than the movie" Someone whispered

Naruto's entire face up to his ears went red Sasuke walked out with Kakashi and Iruka close behind.

In Heaven

The meeting was delayed for a day but the gods and goddess were soon gathered in the meeting area there was food and wine everyone talked among themselves Sasuke stood in

the back with a goblet of wine in his hand. He wore his god robe that went to his knees and short sleeved trimmed in red with a red rope belt. He saw his father Fugaku the God of

the Sun and his mother Mikoto the Goddess of Healing talking with his older sister Kurenai the Goddess of Wisdom he noticed that some of the gods were missing. Jiraiya his wife

Tsunade their daughter Kushina Goddess of Love a goddess of true beauty her long fire red hair almost touching her feet with forest green eyes and Kakashi were the last to arrive

everyone went quiet when they came in Jiraiya stood in the middle of the room. "Greetings gods and goddess of the heavens." His voice boomed though the meeting area "It has

been far too long since we have gathered together I hope you all have enjoyed the food and wine." Some of the gods held up their goblets. "The first matter at hand my new book

can be bought at any local bookstore on earth for the low low price of $19.99. I also have some illustrations for sell." He held up a poster of a naked girl blowing a kiss her arm

covering her nipples the other covering her lower area standing on one leg the other propped up a huge grin on his face Tsunade punched him on the head that should have crushed

his skull and anything under it. "That's not what we came here for you pervert." Sasuke could hear some of the gods laughing Jiraiya became serious again. "There has been a lot of

activity on earth lately. A Demi-god and other humans are killing our human bodies along with our ekgonons (offspring)." There were whispers among them one of the gods spoke.

"What does this have to do with us we have all lost out human body many times and we lose out mortal ekgonons every time they die. Why is this now a concern?" "This Demi-god

has been targeting only gods and goddess not any of the other humans. We believe they may have help from one of the gods in order to identify us." The same god spoke again. "If

it is as bad as you say it is why don't we stop them?" Tsunade spoke her voice just as strong as her husband's. "You know we can't do that. The last time one of us interfered with

the lives of humans or Demi-gods in that matter we lost many gods and goddess." A goddess spoke "What of the other Demi-gods that are still alive?" "There are currently 33 alive.

They seem to be only targeting those that are old enough or close to being old enough to use their powers. There are only 3 left that are old enough to use theirs. One is the young

woman with the Nine Tails sealed inside of her. The second is the man that is involves in this entire ordeal Itachi Kyoto son of Orochimaru Ruler of the Underworld. We believe

Orochimaru is the god that is reasonable for this so he may gain control of the heavens." Another god spoke "So if you know who the god is why not arrest him for treason?" Kakashi

stepped next to his brother and sister in-law. "Treason is a very serious crime that is punishable by death it is not to be taken lightly. We need proof or someone that has witnessed

his actions even if the god is my treatise snake of a brother." Another goddess spoke "What about the last Demi-god?" Kushina stepped forward her voice smooth but just as strong

as her parents. "The third Demi-god is my son Naruto Uzumaki but his powers lay dormant." Sasuke dropped his goblet his heart sinking to the pit of his stomach his ears deaf to the

rest of what Kushina had to say. He looked at Kakashi who was also looking at him he jerked his head to the side Kakashi led him to a room similar to a library with selves full of

books two chairs a wooden table and a marble fireplace he motioned for Sasuke to have a seat. "I think I'll stand" his voice cold Kakashi took a seat in one of the chairs watching

Sasuke. Sasuke was heated with his old friend he felt betrayed by one of the few people he trusted. "Why didn't you tell me about Naruto?" He snapped "I didn't think it was

necessary, but that is not why I brought you here." His voice sounded serious something Sasuke rarely heard from him Sasuke looked at him wishing he could make him burst into

flames only to take his eyes away from him. "Then why did you?" Kakashi thought of how to choose his words knowing that Sasuke is the type to go off from his anger. "Sasuke you

have to promise me that you will not do anything reckless when I tell you this." Sasuke could feel his anger growing more and more by the second. "I can't promise anything." He

shot a glare to him "You must otherwise I'm not sure I can trust you with this information." Silence "Fine" he growled Kakashi let out a sigh of relief knowing that once a god made a

promise they had to keep it. "We don't know how long this Itachi group has been targeting us but they have managed to kill nearly every god and goddess that they've come

across; even the ones that have been in their human forms with some of their powers. I think that Orochimaru may be planning to use Naruto in his attempt with the takeover of the

heavens, that maybe why they have left him alive." Books flew off the selves the table sitting in front of Kakashi was thrown into the fireplace with no one touching it. "I would never

allow him to so much as touch a hair on his head." Kakashi smile to himself "I thought you might say that. I have a plan will you help me?" "Yes" "Then follow me we have wasted

enough time with the meeting being delayed you know a day here is a week on earth. There is no telling what has happened while we've been gone." Kakashi walked to the

bookshelves pulling out an old book the shelf opened with a guest of wind blowing out Sasuke followed him into the hidden chamber he grabbed his chest a sharp piercing pain hit

his heart. _Naruto_

On Earth

*One week earlier* Naruto was walking home from visiting Ino and Gaara. Ino finally had her babies the day after Sasuke left she had two girls and a boy. The oldest is a girl named

Izumi she has her father's hair color with her mother's eye color the second is a girl named Aki she has mixture of both her parents hair and one of each of their eye color the boy is

named Haru he has his mother's hair color and his father's eye color. _"I'm so happy for them, they are going to have handful with those three but they have all of us to help. I wish _

_Sasuke could be here to see them they're the most beautiful babies I've ever seen." _He stopped walking looking up at the starless sky. _"Speaking of Sasuke he said he was going to be a _

_couple of days I hope that everything is ok."_ Sigh he took a short cut though a shut down construction site wanting to get home to take a shower and go to sleep he felt something hit

the back of his head then everything went black. "Hum what happened?" He rubbed his head looking around he was in large room that had a stone floor and walls with no windows

and a large metal door. "Where am I?" He heard voices coming from the other side of the door a pale skinned man with jet black hair and eyes came in giving him a smile followed by

a man with long brown hair and pale blank eyes another man with light blonde hair some of it pulled all the way to the top of his head a long bang covering half of his face with blue

eyes a shade lighter then Naruto's came after him. A female walked in her blond hair pulled back in four spiky ponytails bangs hanging off her face coming to her blue-green eyes.

Two more men came in one had short brown hair with purple markings on his face with eyes that reminded him of Gaara's the last man came in wearing a long black cloak with a

hood covering half of his face, his lips moved. "It's so good to see you again Naruto. I see your all grown up it's been far too long." Naruto could see a smirk form on the man's lips

Naruto stood up keeping his eyes on the hooded man. "How do you know my name?" "I've known you for a very long time Naruto. You don't know my name but I'm sure you

remember my face?" He pulled the hood back revealing long black hair pulled into a ponytail lying lazily on his shoulder with deep lines under blood red eyes. Those haunting red

eyes reminded Naruto of the most horrible day of his life he could feel the anger and fear flowing through his body. "YOU!" he still had his smirk "Yes Naruto! I'm glad to see you still

remember the man that killed your parents all those years ago." (chuckle) "I take it you're not happy to see me." Naruto launched at the man his fist full of the hatred he had for him

the man simply stepped to the side brushing Naruto off. Naruto twisted his body his foot aiming for his chest the man caught his leg in mid-air spinning throwing Naruto into a wall.

He quickly recovered he launched again his fist moving as fast as he could throw them the man moved dodging them like they were nothing. He punched Naruto in the stomach

forcing him to the group behind him the pale eyed man kicked him in the back knocking him to the floor his foot still on his back the blue eyed man walked to him pulling him up by his

hair. Naruto punched him in the jaw then kicked him in the side the blonde fell the red eyed man took his place. He caught one of Naruto's fists using his elbow he hit Naruto in the

chest breaking his ribs Naruto fell to his knees feeling more pain than he ever thought possible. The man kneed him in the face he could feel the fresh warm blood coming from his

nose and mouth his foot went in Naruto's stomach forcing more blood from his mouth his insides felt like they were on fire Naruto lifted is other fist throwing it with the last of his

energy the man caught it. "AAAAAHHHHH" He squeezed Naruto's fist breaking the bones. "You really are the weakling of the Demi-gods" Naruto looked into those eyes that were the

source of his nightmares since he was 13 trying to ignore the pain coming from his hands. "Wha-What are you talking about?" The man laughed enjoying the pain he inflecting on his

victim physically and mentally. "They really have told you nothing. Those foolish gods leaving you one of the most powerful weapons with no knowledge of who or what you are."

"Weapon what are you talking about?" The man squeezed again Naruto held back the scream denying him the satisfaction he lifted Naruto only a few inches from his face. "How

naïve" the room became below freezing in a matter of seconds "Now now Itachi we need him alive." The voice came from thin air a snake shaped black smoke came through the

cracks of the floor forming the shape of a man with long black hair paper white skin and golden snake eyes. Itachi dropped Naruto on the floor to go stand with the others. "Who are

you?" He could see his breath as he spoke the snake man looked at him with a thin smile. "My name is not important." His voice reminded Naruto of a snake watching its prey ready

to strike. "What we brought you here for is. Neji Sai" The men appeared behind and in front of Naruto one grabbed his wrist and the other had his ankles he struggled to free himself

the white skinned man glided towards him small black flames on his finger tips. "My brothers are finally catching one it is time for the next phase. We need to make sure he is useless

to them." He lifted his shirt placing his hand on his stomach Naruto felt a freezing cold pain going though every muscle nerve and bone in his body then everything went black again.

"Naruto can you hear me?" The voice was soft and distant. "Naruto! I think he's waking up." Naruto slowly opened his heave eye lids looking into big silver ones. "Hinata" she smiled

"Yes Naruto its Hinata. Good you don't seem to show any signs of memory lost." "Where am I? I can't move." "You're in the hospital I work at Kiba and Akamaru found you in the

street not far from here. You can't move because of the medicine we gave you and all of the blankets we have you in. You have a few broken ribs, some bruised muscles, a broken

nose, your hands are crushed, and you body temp has dropped dramatically." He let all the information she told him sink in. "How long?" Another smiling face came into his eye sight

"You've been out of it for a week man." It was Kiba "Where's Sasuke?" his face dropped. "He's still gone. We haven't heard a word from him." He drifted back into the darkness.

_Sasuke_

Three days later Naruto was released from the hospital thanks to Sakura she almost killed the doctors for keeping him so they could run test. He had a meeting with everyone telling

them what happened leaving some information out. "So your saying the guys that had Ino attacked are the same ones that kidnapped you." Shikamaru asked. "Yes! There were also

five others. One was the man that killed my parents." "If they are as strong as you say how will we defeat them when they come back?" The room went quite "We will fight like we

always have." Akamaru answered "We'll kick their asses like we did all the others." Kiba finished "We'll use the power of our youth to defeat them." Lee threw up his thumb "We'll

make them regret ever stepping foot in Tokyo." Sakura pounded her fist together Naruto stood up. "We'll make them wish they never messed with the Fox Crew." "Yea" They all

shouted. "I'm glad to see you all feel that way." They all turned looking a smiling Kakashi and a very pissed off Sasuke.


	5. Chapter 5 Weapons and Training

Ch. 5 Weapons and Training

"How long have you two been there?" Shikamaru asked. "Long enough to hear the information we needed to know." Kakashi answered Naruto walked to Sasuke embracing him

Sasuke held him like he was the most precious thing in the world. "If you all plan to fight then you're going to need our help." Gaara eyes went to Kakashi "How can you help us?" "I

have some very important information to share with all of you. How you chose to accept it is up to you." They sat in silence waiting. "Let's see the best way to put this for you to

understand…We are gods I'm the God Water which of course means I can control water elements and Sasuke is the God of War he is a psychic we along with other gods and

goddess watch over the earth protecting it against unnatural events." Sakura looked at him puzzled "You mean like the Greek mythology gods." "Precisely Naruto is also one of us he

is what we call a Demi-god half human half god with his powers being dormant we are not sure what his powers are." Naruto moved his head from Sasuke all eyes went to him. "So

it's true?" Sasuke looked down at him. "What's true?" "When I was taken Itachi told me that I was Demi-god." He went silent not wanting to say anything else. "Yes it's true your

father was human and your mother is Kushina Goddess of Love." Gaara spoke "Sorry to interrupt your little confession section but we need to know will we be fighting gods or

humans?" Kakashi answered "We believe the god in charge of all of this is Orochimaru Ruler of the Underworld, Itachi the human leader is also a Demi-god, the others are human but

they each have a special item that makes them more powerful than ordinary humans. Which is why I brought these." He reached in his pants pocket pulling out a small blue ball.

"Anoikti" The ball grew to the size of Kakashi's hand it looked like an orb of water floating in the air with tiny dots inside. "If you are serious about fighting in this battle then I need

all of you to stand in front of me." They all got up "Each of these artifacts were made by a different human in a different era each has a power based on your strengths and

weakness." He reached into the orb making ripples where his hand entered pulling out a pair of gloves. "Sakura you have a gift for healing but you lack the strength like your

teammates. These gloves will enable you to heal wounds and make you stronger then you've ever been." Sakura stepped up "Thank you very much Kakashi" She picked them up a

bright pink light outlined her body. "What happened it felt so warm?" Kakashi held up his finger in a matter of fact way. "That means they accepted you, if they didn't they would

have burned you." She punched him in the head leaving a big knot. "That would have been useful information before hand." He rubbed the back of his head glad she wasn't

Tsunade. "I had to make sure you were confident when receiving them, if you had any kind of doubt of acceptance then it would have been more of a chance of them burning you."

Smile "Kiba and Akamaru your next, you two were very difficult to find one for. Sasuke has informed me that you are very close almost as if you can read each other's minds at times

but are simple minded." Both twins shot a glare at Sasuke Kakashi pulled out a pair of earrings made from thin wire a flower sown from the same metal in the middle of the circle with

a jewel placed in the center and a small green and white feather hanging off the end they were no bigger than his thumb. "These earrings will give you the strength and agility of

any animal but you have to be as one order for them to work." They both received on earring putting them in their ears a yellow light outlined them. "Lee Shikamaru your up. Lee

you're strong youthful and quick but you don't know how to control you own strength. Shikamaru you like to think before you take action but you also like to stay in the background.

So I give you both these." He put both his hands in pulling out an orange pouch that went on the waist and a crossbow with a thin black strap. "Lee the stars inside of this pouch

are called Takumi when you focus your energy correctly you can make them explode and you can call them back when you say their name. Shikamaru I give you this crossbow it can

make arrows made of the magic stored inside. You can control them with your mind while still staying where ever you like." They both accepted the artifacts Lee glowed green and

Shikamaru purple. "Gaara yours is very _unique_ it was actually made by one of your ancestors." He pulled out a large brown guard with a thick brown strap. "This is the guard of the

Ishikawa." He held the large artifact it was almost as big as Gaara. "You protect the ones you love to the fullest but you lack the same protection for yourself. This guard is very

powerful it is also cursed if you chose to use the sand inside it will come to yours and any one you wish defense. In return you will be haunted by the deaths of the previous owners,

when it is time for you to die the guard will be the one to take your life." Gaara stood in front of Kakashi his face completely emotionless he nodded his head. "You will have to make

a blood bond with it so you can have complete control of the sand." Gaara bite down on each of his fingers drawing blood he placed his hand on it then drew back the guard sucked

up the blood a white light outlined him and a brown one around the guard. "And last but not least Naruto this was from your mother she infused it with her power so it can cut

though nearly anything." He pulled out a small black sword case with small blue knots tied on the end and a white rose engraved in the handle he pulled the case apart reveling a

sharp metal sword with a engraving in the blade._ Love is light he who holds it in their heart will hold great power. _"My father's sword I thought it lost in the fire." Naruto picked up the

sword. "OW" He dropped it an ugly red burn blistered his hand were the sword had been. "Ah" he gripped his stomach smoke formed were his hand was Sasuke lifted his shirt a look

of disgust on his face there was an imprint of a giant serpent wrapped around a mans body on his stomach. "Orochimaru put his sphragis on him." Sasuke's hands were shaking he

let go of Naruto punching a hole in the wall. "Orochimaru knew we were going to involve him in this, he's a step ahead of us. He won't be able to touch that sword much less use it."

He punched the wall again Naruto turned to Kakashi who was picking up the sword putting it back in the sheath Kakashi walked to Naruto lifting his hand Kakashi's water formed

around it healing the wound then he went back to the orb. "What does this sphragis mean and why can't I touch the sword?" Kakashi put the orb in his pocket his voice very serious.

"It means seal. Once a god has put their sphragis on an item no other god's power can touch it. Since your mother put hers in this and you have that then the sphragis won't allow

you to touch the sword." Sakura eyed their leader with worry "Can't you remove the seal?" Kakashi folded his arms across his chest. "Putting a sphragis on a living creature is

forbidden. There are only three ways to remove it one is the god who put it there takes it off, second the god or the host dies, and last is that another god can remove the seal but it

will drain them of their them of their life energy killing them. We may heal faster and live longer than humans but we don't live forever." Everyone stood in silence absorbing all the

information that was given to them. "Ah yes I almost forgot you're able to store your weapons within your bodies all you have to do is say Skeuos it means vessel." They all said the

word each item glowed the same color as before shrinking going into their chest. "Now say Boetheo it means come to aid." The items came out already placed where they needed to

be. Kakashi clapped his hands getting their attention. "With the first lesson over I suggest you all go home and get some sleep you're going to have a long day tomorrow. Sasuke

will be training you on your weapons he can be a very cruel teacher at times. I have a few things to take care of I will be back soon with an update. I will leave this here." Kakashi

placed the sword case on the table Sasuke walked everyone out then looked at Naruto who hadn't moved a muscle his back to him Sasuke walked to him reaching out for him. "My

mother is still alive?" He stopped his voice caught in his throat he knew he was going to have to tell Naruto after he talked with Naruto's mother but it was still a little hard even for

him putting down his arm he cleared his throat. "Yes she is still alive." "And she's a goddess in heaven?" He was shaking from too many emotions at once. "Yes" "Why didn't she?"

He couldn't finish Sasuke stepped to him until he was right behind him. "Naruto you have to understand once our human body's die our god bodies are weakened for a while we are

not strong enough to return to earth. Demi-gods are not able to access their power until they are 17 years old. When you showed no sign of your powers there was no point in

revealing the truth to you so she left you to lead a normal human life. She kept an eye on you whenever she came to earth and using Kakashi's Seers Pool. It can see someone's

past and present life and a little into their future but when they saw me in your future Tsunade nearly took my head off. When a god enters in a human's life you can't see their

future as long as they're there no matter how powerful you are." Naruto whipped around looking at Sasuke though glassy eyes. "Did you know about me?" "No I don't use the pool

and we don't keep track of the god's children." "Are there a lot of Demi-gods?" "There were nearly 200 but now there are only 33 are left including you. Only 3 are old enough to use

their power you, Itachi, and another young woman." "Are there a lot of Demi-gods like me?" Sasuke cleared his throat again "None of us know what each Demi-gods power is. I do

know that it is extremely rare for a Demi-god to be born unable to use their powers. There have only been two others born that way the first died of old age the second was killed."

Naruto lowered his head Sasuke held his shaking shoulders. "When I was taken they said that I was…a weapon. What did they mean?" Sasuke had to think hard about how to

explain this. "A Demi-god is just a powerful as a god only when they die they don't go to the heavens like we do when we are in our human form. Each one will inherit a power from

their god parent when they are unable to access it then it builds up more and more in their body the longer they live the stronger it gets if released it could send a massive wavy of

power that destroys anything it touches." Silence "Has this power ever been released?" "Yes! Centuries ago a death god decided to go on a murder spree killing any human the

crossed his path he didn't care if they were a man, woman, or child. A large group of gods and goddess went after him but when they finally caught up to him he had already killed a

large village of humans the only survivor was the Demi-god woman. She watched as her entire family and her people were slaughtered the emotions were too much she released

the energy destroying any living creature human and god alike including herself she was only 20." They went quite again the minutes felt like hours. "Thank you for telling me this

Sasuke. I'll see you in the morning." "Ok" Naruto went to his room gently closing the door. Sasuke stood in front of Naruto's door he was about to touch the knob when he heard

Naruto softy crying against the door knowing there was nothing he could do he walked back to his room closing the door with a horrible pain in his chest.

Early the next morning Sasuke took everyone to a park there were a few people there walking jogging or simply enjoying the Thursday morning. In the middle of the park were two

giant circles with different symbols made of chalk. Everyone stood in the middle of the circle Sakura looked at the symbols excitedly. "So you know magic as well?" Sasuke spoke

while making hand signs "Yes you learn a few things when you live as long as we do." Gaara looked around at the people who were going on as if they weren't even there. "Why is

everyone walking by like they don't see us standing in the middle of a big ass circle with magic symbols around it?" "There is a shield placed on this area, that if a god or anyone with

a magic item enters they will not be seen by humans. O yea don't look at the light." "What" Naruto asked Sasuke cut his hand over the circle it glowed a bright red they were

teleported to an open field dressed like an obstacle course with boulders dummies on sticks ring targets and other training devices. "Owe" Naruto fell over rolling around on the

ground rubbing his eyes everyone looked at him laughing even Gaara smiled. "Dobe I told you not to look at the light." Naruto sat up still trying to rub the vision back in his eyes "Zip

it teme." Kiba and Akamaru gawked at the land in front of them "What is this place?" "It's a training ground we made for you. There is a spell place here also that can boost your

strength and your artifacts power little by little." Sasuke looked at everyone he pointed at a giant bolder. "Sakura I want you to bring out your artifact and destroy that." "Ok

Boetheo" The gloves appeared on her hands she punched it a long crack ran across the surface splitting it in half everyone clapped. "I believe I said destroy it not split it." Her body

twitched she punched one of the half's making it crumble to pieces everyone clapped again. "Much better! You always show improvements when you're mad let's see if we can get

you to tap into that without having to resort to pissing you off." She charged at him her arm back to punch him he move she throw another he caught it pushing her into the other

half of the boulder crushing it "Sakura" Lee ran to his fiancé Sasuke looked at her "Keep your emotions under control the artifacts will react to how your feelings." He looked over the

group again. "Gaara stand over here I'm going to attack you I want you to block me with your sand." "Boetheo" Sasuke was in front of Gaara before he realized it the sand came

from the guard Sasuke's hand connected with rock hard sand that sent a tingle up his arm he went under punching Gaara in the ribs forcing him to a knee Sasuke jumped back then

came at him again his foot aiming for his head the sand caught him wrapping itself tightly around his ankle only it grabbed him to late Gaara flew back pushing up dirt blood coming

from his nose. "You're a quick learner with more practice you could be quite a challenge." The sand let go of his ankle "Sakura this is a good time to use your other gift." Sakura went

to Gaara touching him with the gloves the light came from them the bruise slowly disappeared then she worked on his nose. "Good! Lee I want you to throw your stars have a small

blast above that target then have them come back." He threw up his thumb "Ok with the power of youth Boetheo." The pouch appeared on his waist he pulled out two sharp black

and silver ninja stars. He threw the stars they were a little wobbly when they reached the target they let out a very loud and powerful blast blowing the target and the ground away

Sasuke turned to Lee punching him on the head "Dumbass I said a small blast not an explosion remember you have to control the amount of energy you put into the stars now call

them back." "Takumi" The stars flew back landing lightly in his hands Sasuke started picking the grass and dirt out of his hair. "Kiba and Akamaru your next." "Boetheo" "I want you

two to think of any animal you want…tell me what animal you chose." "Tiger" (Kiba) "Cheetah" (Akamaru) "You don't feel any different do you?" "No" they answered together. "Like

Kakashi said you must be as one focus and listen to your instincts." They both closed their eyes taking in a few controlled breaths. "Tell me what the animal is now." "Wolf" both boys

let out a howl their nails grew longer and sharper their eye sight hearing and senses of smell were heightened. "Good now attack that dummy." He pointed to the wooden man on a

stick both boys tour the dummy apart. "Nice Shikamaru yours is simple enough to use. Pull the string back to the latch then fire the arrow into the circle of rings and hit the target,

remember use your mind to move the arrow." Sigh "Boetheo" The crossbow appeared on his back he moved it around his body pulling the string back a strong straight purple arrow

formed, he aimed the arrow to the center of the ring and fired. The arrow moved through the rings landing at the bottom of the post. "This was harder than I thought at least I got it

though the rings." The arrow dissolved when he reached for it. "Now that you know how these work you can practice using anything here. You more than likely have only a few days

to learn what this weapons are capable of so use your time wisely." He turned to Naruto "You and I will spare so you can improve your fighting skills." Kakashi showed up later telling

them that they would be leaving the day after tomorrow he helped them practice until the sky grew dark Sasuke brought them back to the park reminding them to meet at the

apartment in the morning.

Sasuke went to his room stripping off his sweat covered cloths stepping into the shower the cold water felt good on his sweaty muscles he picked up the liquid soap washing off his

body. He washed his hair enjoying the green apple scented shampoo Naruto bought him he rinsed it all off staying under letting the water wash over his face. _The day after tomorrow _

_huh I hope this goes the way we plan, none of them have every fought something like this before they could be killed. With Naruto's power being dormant and he is not able to use his _

_father's sword he will have to rely on his physical strength alone. _He leaned his forehead on the wall lightly bagging his fist on the wall the water outlining his back. _There is no way I _

_could ask him to stay behind he wouldn't do it anyway no matter how much I want him to. _"Sasuke" He almost jumped out of his skin grateful the matt kept him from falling he turned

around seeing Naruto standing in front of him he moved from under the water running a hand over his face whipping the water off trying to get a good look at him to make sure he

didn't imagine it. "Naruto" Naruto took a step up to him wrapping his arms along his back laying his head on his shoulder. _He still smells like earth and spices…and oranges. He must _

_have taken a shower in his room o well I'll never get tired of his smell._ He smiled to himself. "Sasuke you're very special to me." He placed a hand on top of Naruto's head stroking his

hair Naruto purred against his shoulder a tingle traveled though his body. "You're special to me to dobe." He looked up at Sasuke "I want you to know how much I care for you." He

kissed Sasuke deeply he stepped closer his body grazing Sasuke's. Sasuke felt the water drops become tiny sparks on his back he put his fingers under Naruto's chin pulling back.

"Naruto are you sure about this?" Sasuke looked into his eyes seeing emotions he had never seen before they made his heart race Naruto gave him one of his perfect smiles. "Yes

I've never been more sure of anything I love you Sasuke" He kissed him again both men melted into the kiss Sasuke tugged them under the water Sasuke loved having Naruto's

warm bare body against his he could feel Naruto tracing his fingers along his spine he ran his hands through Naruto's soft wet hair. They kissed more and more taking in breaths

when needed Naruto grinding himself against Sasuke one of Sasuke's hands automatically went to his butt gripping it making him hum into the kiss Sasuke moved his hand pushing

him against the wall the sound of his wet body connecting to the hard surface echoed. Sasuke glided his fingertips down Naruto's neck chest pinching his nipples his stomach to the

inside of his thighs making small circles with his nails. "Sasuke...more" He slid down following the movements he made with his finger with his tongue never taking his eyes off his

golden haired god repeatedly kissing the inner muscles of his legs. His hand went to the base of his penis moving it painfully slow he licked the tip feeling Naruto shutter under him

taking all of him in his mouth. He let his tongue roam the hard muscle running it along the vain while he moved his head up and down watching the looks of pleasure on his lover's

face he sucked harder making his own penis twitch. "I-I'm about" Sasuke already knew what he wanted he sucked harder moving he head faster placing his hands firmly along his

thighs to keep him from moving a hot liquid flooded his mouth he swallowed it all licking his lips and the rest that dripped from his tip. He pulled Naruto's shaking knees bringing his

thighs around his waist Naruto hooked his ankles together Sasuke's hands going back to his butt gently massaging it. Naruto wrapped his arms around his neck kissing him Sasuke

let one of his finger play around his ring of muscle. "This may feel a little weird" He guided a finger in "Aahh" Naruto broke the kiss hitting his head on the wall digging his nails into

his back Sasuke kissed his lower jaw and neck. "Relax or it will hurt more" He moved his finger in and out letting Naruto get use to the movement when he was sure that he was

relaxed enough he added another scissoring him lose making sure he was relaxed enough he added the third and final finger he felt his body tighten. "Hhmm" "Naruto we can stop if

this is too much for you." Naruto let out breaths lowering his head kissing his neck and shoulder "No keep going I want you touching me in every way possible, I want to feel you

inside me." He smiled moving them in and out scissoring him at the same time his fingers hit a bundle of nerves. "Ah what was that? Sasuke do that again." he played with the

nerves more loving the looks and sounds of excitement his lover was making, it finally being to much he pulled his fingers out happy with the groan Naruto made when he did. He

positioned himself slowly entering Naruto let out a cry of pain then bit down on his shoulder drawing blood digging his nails deeper but Sasuke kept going until his was fully buried

inside. The warmth overtook his entire body the only thing keeping him from resultantly pounding the man under him was the fact that Naruto was in pain he sucked on all the skin

he could trying to distract himself. Naruto finally let go of his shoulder moving his hips giving him the signal he moved out until only the head was inside pushing himself in slowly

letting him adjust it seemed to take forever. "Faster Sasuke go faster" he pleaded wasting no time Sasuke rapidly moved faster and harder continually hitting Naruto's prostate

overjoyed with the screams and moans he received from his lover. "Naruto" he pumped Naruto in rhythm of his thrust. "Sa-Sasuke I-I'm going to…SASUKE" His hand was coated with

the same hot liquid the ring of muscle clamped and squeezed his penis pulling him in more. "NARUTO" He spread his seed deep inside Naruto his eye sight invaded with white light

his legs gave out under him. They both landed on the floor breathing heavily the water washing away the evidence of what happened. "Sasuke I love you" He said between breaths

he gave him one last kiss "I love you to Naruto" Naruto fell asleep right there on the floor before Sasuke would allow his self to he turned off the water dried them off laying Naruto

on the bed pulling the covers over both of them he cuddled next to the warm body falling into the best sleep he ever had.


	6. Chapter 6 The War Begins Part 1

**Hello readers I hate to inform you that my next posting maybe a few weeks I will be having no contact with computers in order to update my story. I hope that you enjoy this chapter because I enjoyed writing it. Please be sure to leave a review at the end thank you and may you have a wonderful week. :)**

Ch. 6 The War Begins (Part 1)

"AAAHHH Gaara don't wake me up like that!" Sasuke could hear Naruto all the way in the dining room. _Note to self never let Gaara wake up Naruto ow!_ Izumi had a handful of his bangs

in her tiny fist. Everyone decided to come over to Naruto's apartment early for breakfast Ino brought the triplets so Sasuke could meet them, they took a real liking to their uncle. Ino

and Sakura made a big breakfast of omelets, bacon, muffins, oatmeal, rice, sausage, shredded hash browns, breakfast burritos, stuffed French toast, over sized heart-shaped

waffles, different varieties of fruit and vegetables, and fruit flavored yogurt, with many flavored syrups, whip cream, powdered sugar, honey, sour cream, dips, and ketchup. Gaara

came back shortly followed by Naruto everyone could see the slight limp in his step and fading hickeys but no one said anything (blushing). Ino bought in the last plate sitting

between Izumi and Haru, Gaara sat next to Aki. "I hope you all don't mind we wanted to make something different, I thought it would be nice." Naruto's stomach growling was all the

reply she needed she smiled. They ate quietly having small talk here and there Akamaru was getting bored so he picked up a spoon full of rice and sausage flicking it at his brotherit

hit his face and landed in his hair. Shikamaru looked at the twins sitting next to him already figuring how this was going to end, Kiba threw his half eaten omelet Akamaru ducked

SPLAT it landed on the side of Sasuke's face sliding down leaving a trail of cheese and butter. Everyone looked from their food and conversation the twins tried to control themselves

failing miserable Naruto burst into laughter whipping away tears. "So you think that's funny dobe?" He used his napkin to clean off the omelet picking up his bowl of oatmeal he

poured it all over Naruto's head shaking it till the bowel was empty they all looked at the scene in front of them to astonished for words. Sakura giggled Naruto balled some of the

sticky oatmeal for his hair in his hands throwing it at her it hit her shoulder Gaara growled when some of the oatmeal landed on him Sakura picked up her heart-shaped waffle. "O

lighten up Gaara" She flattened the waffle on his face it fell on the plate honey dripping from his face the triplets laughed at their father clapping their hands everyone joined in with

them. He whipped the honey from his eyes grabbing the ketchup bottle aiming it at her "Death" but squirted Lee instead. Lee threw his stuffed toast someone threw some hash

browns soon it was an all out food war, food flying everywhere hitting the walls pictures and everything in between. "Doesn't this look fun?" They paused looking at Kakashi

"Get'em" Kakashi was showered with the insides of a burrito they all laughed and played Shikamaru was smacked with a muffin and Gaara poured maple syrup down Ino's blouse.

They stopped after everyone was covered in food Kiba looked over at the clean baby's elbowing his brother. "Well that's not fair that they're the only clean ones here." They both

dipped their fingers in some of the yogurt dabbing it on Izumi and Aki noses Lee put some on Haru's. Everyone helped clean up the mess Kakashi and Sasuke took care of most of it

with their magic then they cleaned themselves. Sasuke took them back to the training grounds after showing Lee and Shikamaru a few pointers Kakashi too Sasuke out of hearing

range of the others. "Sasuke I have something for you." He pulled out a clear bottle with a yellow liquid inside. "This is what I call Irene Euthanasia or IE for short it's something I've

worked on for a while. The liquid inside is very extremely strong when you drink it, it can heal any wound caused by a gods power, there are a few side effects I'm working on

though. One it only works on gods not humans, second the one who drinks it must be on the brink of death otherwise it will overpower their heart killing them; it will be a peaceful

death but a death none the less. There have been few gods and goddess that have used this and survived your mother was one, I remember her saying it tasted like lemons." Smile

"I want you to take this as a precaution tomorrow." Kakashi twisted the bottle in his fingers. "Do you doubt my abilities?" Sasuke watched his old sensei looking for anything that

may give him away happy that he found nothing. "No nothing like that I just want you to be prepare for the worst you know my little brother can be tricky." He tossed the bottle to

him Sasuke caught it examining its contents, he heard a loud boom and yelling behind him, Kakashi looked behind Sasuke "Lets head back Gaara and Lee are fighting and it doesn't

look like a friendly sparing match." Kakashi left after they cut training before it got dark so they could prepare, instead they went back to Naruto's apartment Ino came back with the

babies Hinata and Meme right behind her, they relaxed watching movies eating drinking just having fun trying to take their minds off of tomorrow for as long as they could. Everyone

slept there the twins and their girlfriends got an air mattress, Shikamaru had his chair, Sakura and Lee shared the couch, Gaara and Ino slept in Naruto's room with the triplets in a

large crib, Naruto and Sasuke where in Sasuke's room. Sasuke was still awake staring at the ceiling with his hands behind his head. "Teme you awake?" "Yes Naruto" His eyes still

on the ceiling. "What are you thinking about?" Quiet. "Don't worry about it Naruto."…"Tell me I want to know"… "I was thinking about tomorrow the risk you all are taking. This battle

doesn't even involve any of you and yet you risk your lives in order to help. I can't stop thinking about what might happen there to them or worse to you." Naruto cuddled closer to

his lover. "Have you learned nothing despite how long you have been here with us? We made this gang in order to protect the ones who can't fight for themselves remember. We all

have something worth protecting with our lives there is no way we would let them defeat us believe it. Now get some sleep you're going to need it." Sasuke smiled "Ok dobe"

Sasuke wrapped his arms around him laying his face in his hair.

The next morning was slow and quiet their minds heavy with the events of what was happening Kakashi brought them special cloths so they wouldn't be burned when they entered

Orochimaru's domain. They all said their goodbyes and made their promises of return, Kakashi teleported them to the outside of Orochimaru's castle it was large and dark the front

door was three times taller than any of them. There was a man standing there waiting his silver hair pulled into a short ponytail dark gray metal glasses framed his face and a long

brown cloak covered his body. "Welcome Lord Kakashi, Lord Sasuke, and guest. My master has been expecting you." He pushed his glasses up on his nose more Kakashi stepped up

to the cloaked man giving him a smile. "Kabuto the Angel of Death I should have known you would be here after all you are my brother's pet." Kabuto turned his back to them. "If you

don't mind I would really appreciate it if we could get this over with. I have more important matters to attend to." Kakashi's smile was gone. "Fine where is Orochimaru?" He kept his

back to them "Lord Kakashi I don't believe my masters whereabouts are what _you_ should be concerned with." He turned his head looking over his shoulder. "There are some old

friends on their way to your home and their dying to see all of you." He smiled at the small hint of worry on Kakashi's face. "Everyone else will follow me." He pushed the great doors

open, Kakashi looked back at the others nodding his head a globe of water circled him and he was gone. Kabuto lead them though the dark stone hallway lined with lit candles the

skin on the walls was pilling off bubbling black ooze coming from the cracks and spider webs everywhere Sakura clung to Lee trying not to touch anything they felt like someone was

watching them Kabuto stopped at a door, he opened it motioning for them to follow he walked to the middle of the small room with only candles and two doors on the other side.

"Kabuto where is Orochimaru?" Kabuto looked at Sasuke with a smirk "My master has arranged for each of you to battle an opponent." "Why?" "He wants this to be as entertaining

as possible. You should know how much my master likes to play with the toys that step into his territory." He moved his eyes looking to the door behind him to his left. "There are

two doors behind me the one on my left will take you to your first two opponents." He looked at the door at his right. "The door to my right will lock the others setting this entire

room on fire." "Your lying!" Naruto glared at him. "Maybe I am may be I'm not that's for you to decided." He lowered his head so the candle light covered his glasses holding up a

finger. "Before you begin your little game there are a few rules you must follow. First only two are allowed to fight at once. Second you must fight whoever is chosen by your

opponents. Third the fighters can not leave their battle until the opponent can no longer fight or dies. Last if anyone interrupts a battle once it has begun or you break one of these

rules then your loved ones will be the ones to suffer." chuckle "What does that mean?" Sakura shouted. He pushed his glasses up again lifting his head his smile growing showing

his pointed teeth. "It means my dear girl the demons that are watching them will strike them down without mercy if you don't follow the rules." Gaara snapped "Boetheo" His guard

came out the sand pined Kabuto against the door. "Hum how rude." "Fuck rude how do we know they're still alive?" Kabuto held up his hand moving the sand as if it wasn't even

there a ball of light formed in the air inside was Ino Hinata and Meme feeding the baby's in the same cloths they were wearing that morning it charged to the twin's sister going into

her home carrying bags giving her husband a kiss then Choji talking with his chief in his office at the police station. "I bid you adieu." He bowed fading before their eyes.

In Heaven

Kakashi arrived to chaos there were angels running everywhere Fugaku and other gods shouting telling them where they were needed attempting to keep everything in order.

Kakashi went to the meeting area seeing Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kushina, Kurenai and other powerful gods. "What's going on?" Kushina answered "Orochimaru has released the One

Tailed Shukaku and Typhoes. They are headed here as we speak, along with two thousand demon foot soldiers and 30 demon ogres. What makes matters worse most of the gods

are still weakened from losing their human bodies!" Iruka flew in landing next to Jiraiya. "Lord Jiraiya Lady Tsunade one of the angles watching over the nine tailed fox Demi-god has

returned he says that the others have been killed and that they have taken her deep within the mountains on earth." "Shit this just gets better and better doesn't it." _So that's what _

_Kabuto meant I should have known they would get that monster involved with this. _Kakashi hurried to his husband "I will handle the fox Jiraiya you all take care of things here, Iruka

take me to her." _I hope we're not too late. _Iruka put his hands on Kakashi's shoulders two great white wings grew on his back they both took flight though the heavens down to

earth. Kakashi could see the raccoon demon made from the sands of the desert, the three headed fire breathing dragon unearthed from Mount Etna, and the army of demons

approaching closer to the heavens. They flew over the cities forests and rivers to the mountains into the mouth of a cave though a long tunnel coming to a dome like center there

were stalagmites (cone like rock) coming from the ceiling tall torches with flames surrounded a sacrificial artier with magical symbols craved into it placed in the middle, the walls and

floor also had symbols carved on them, the cave smelled like a corpse rotting in the sun. The wings disappeared, Kakashi landed lightly on his feet in front of the unconscious Demi-

god laying on the artier she looked no older then 18 with long brown hair her hands laying at her sides her face made her look like she was in a deep slumber Iruka landed behind

him he reached out to touch her. "Don't" Kakashi grabbed his hand he kneeled down picking up a handful of dirt he poured it over her body, a black light came over her where the

dirt landed. "That's the death shield. It would have killed you with just one touch isn't that right Kabuto." He looked at the shadows in front of them a low laugh came from it. "My

master was right you are sharp." Kabuto stepped from the shadows. "I knew you would come Lord Kakashi, after all you were the one that sealed the Nine Tails. I need you in order

to complete the ritual." He stepped up to the artier Iruka stood next to Kakashi. "That won't happen you can't release it with out sacrificing yourself and your to selfish to do that

even for your master." Kabuto pulled a curved dagger from the inside of his cloak. "I can and I will I've already prepared everything I need." He stabbed himself in the arm the blade

cut through him like butter. "Now all I need is your blood Kakashi with it I can fulfill my master's wish by reversing the sphragis you where forced to put on her family blood." He

yanked it from his arm jumping over the artier both men dogged the bloody dagger. The ground rumbled under them water shot thought the walls circling around Kakashi a long

smooth wooden staff came to Iruka's hand. Kabuto came at Kakashi again, Kakashi put up a barrier around them Kabuto's arm was caught inside. Kakashi froze the water into hard

ice Kabuto smiled at him the ice began to crack then shattered releasing him he jumped back landing on the artier. "Your water won't work on me Kakashi. My master has already

told me about of your little tricks." Kakashi caught a flame light flickering off of something in the corner of his eye. Kabuto pulled his arm towards his chest; Iruka lifted his staff

swinging it at Kakashi's head, Kakashi ducked the wind coming from it cut off he ends of his hair. "What's going on? I can't control my body." He swung again hitting the wall behind

Kakashi. "I have control of you thanks to my wire. By putting my power into it I can make you do whatever I want, this for example." He wiggled his fingers, Iruka moved into a

fighting stance, he thrust his staff forward Kakashi used his water to move the staff. Iruka turned with the force using the other end to swing at Kakashi's thigh. Kakashi lifted his leg

moving the staff under Iruka twisted the staff over his head Kakashi turned his water into an ice blade over his hand Iruka brought the staff down sending a wind blade cutting some

of Kakashi's cloths when he dodged the air cut through the ground and wall. Kakashi shot foreword Iruka put his staff up in defense his blade landed on the middle of the staff

pushing Iruka back his feet digging into the floor. Iruka shifted the side staff hitting Kakashi in the head knocking him into the wall blood coming from the wound it fell to the floor a

red light came from the ground where it landed. Iruka swung his arm a guest of wind hit Kakashi pushing him deeper into the wall Iruka made a saw of air throwing it at him Kakashi

jumped latching on to one of the stalagmites hanging from the roof Iruka broke the staff into three pieces with a chain connecting them. He twirled two pieces swinging his staff

upward the air cut the stalagmite in half Kakashi moved to the one next to him. He saw the flame flicker off the wire again, he used the water to cut another stalagmite it fell the wire

sliced through it on contact he cut through more having the same result as the first. Iruka made more air saws throwing them at the ceiling Kakashi tried his best to avoid them until

one sliced across his upper arm the blood fell more of the floor lit up with the red light. "More blood I need more!" Kabuto shouted _I have to stop this before it gets out of hand. I pray _

_that he forgives me. _He dropped from the ceiling landing almost on top of his husband. "Sorry Iruka" He touched his right arm water ran up Iruka's arm turning it into ice. "AAHH" The

ice went down to his bone shattering his arm, Iruka grabbed the nub where his arm once was, Kabuto laughed from were he stood. "I see you figured out how to break my hold

there is no hiding anything from you is there. As you noticed you can't break the wire or cut it and each wire is connected to one of his limbs including his neck. So in order to defeat

him." chuckle "You must _kill_ him." Kakashi looked from Kabuto to Iruka watching the blood that came out of the wound that wasn't blocked by the ice. _When did he put that many wires _

_on him without me knowing…Of course when he broke the shield he flexed his hand. _Iruka looked at Kabuto then back to his shoulder. "You sick bastard" Iruka looked away from his

wound at Kakashi "Kakashi do what you have to kill me if it comes to it, but don't let him release the fox." Kakashi couldn't take his eyes off him "Iruka you know I can't do that" his

eyes started to burn "You have to" Iruka gave him a smile a tear ran down his face. "I would rather die by your hand then be controlled by his." Iruka fused two of the pieces

together attacking Kakashi once again Kakashi sent a wave of water at him Iruka twirled the staff using the lose end as a fan to block it, Kakashi jumped behind him trying to cut the

wire with his ice blade with no success Kabuto was smiling his demon grin. "I told you Kakashi you have to take off that part of him in order to break my hold." Iruka knocked his feet

from under him he fell to the floor he aimed the staff at Kakashi's head, Kakashi rolled making the staff hit deep into the earth Kakashi touched Iruka's leg freezing and shattering it.

"AH" Iruka came at him again making the staff whole again swinging the staff at his face Kakashi dodged moving back closer to the artier Kabuto jumped into the battle swinging the

dagger at Kakashi's chest Iruka went for his stomach, Kakashi blocked Kabuto with his blade and Iruka with an ice shield he pushed them back a distance catching his breath. _That's _

_it _ice shivered around his hand forming into a trident he charged at Kabuto he cut him across the stomach before he was able to doge he used the sharpened end to cut up Kabuto's

arm he jumped back landing on the artier again. Kakashi pointed the trident at Kabuto's heart two balls of air come under his feet shooting him forward with full force right at the last

second Iruka appeared in front of him. Kakashi watched in horror as the trident pierced through his right shoulder into Kabuto's heart lifting him off the ground Kabuto let out a cry of

pain then fell limp on the trident. "Iruka I'm so sorry" He looked up at Kakashi sweat beating down his face. "It's ok Kakashi you had too." He closed his eyes Kakashi turned the ice

back into water, catching Iruka when he fell. Kakashi felt an intense pain at his side hearing a voice close to his ear. "I have it now" _How _Kakashi felt the curved blade pulled from his

body he looked at the spot where Kabuto's body fell it was the body of a lizard faced demon. _He switched his body. _Kakashi fell to the ground gripping his side dropping Iruka, Kabuto

walked back to the Demi-god chanting in an ancient language. "Kabuto don't do this you know the spell will drain you of your life energy." Kakashi stood up coughing up blood still

holding his side the blood flowing between his fingers, Kabuto turned around holding the dagger over the girl's body. "I have already taken that into consideration your husband was

right about one thing I am too selfish to forfeit my life for just anyone, but I would if my master wished it luckily he still has a use for me. With the help of the humans I was able to

cast a spell so the fox will drain the earth's life force instead of mine, as long as I have fresh blood of the one that put the sphragis, my own, and a sacrifice." He impaled the dagger

into the girl's stomach in the middle of the sphragis hitting the artier through her back she screamed the magic symbols on the artier dome walls and floor started glowing a strong

red wind circled around her and the artier. Iruka's body was blown away Kakashi threw himself behind him before he could hit the wall. A dark red light with black lighting shot from

the artier punching a hole through the mountain Kakashi put an ice shield over them blocking the falling rocks, he heard a loud roar that shock the earth. _I have no choice now _Kakashi

made a hole in the shield putting his unconscious husband on the ground leaving him there using all of his water to put a thick ice barrier over him he turned facing the smiling

Kabuto. "Still have some fight in you I see, well I will have to take care of that." Kakashi moved his hand from his waist a trail of blood followed his movements. Kabuto cast out his

wire Kakashi moved his blood slicing the wire before it could touch him, Kabuto threw out more of the wire wrapped around his fingers Kakashi moved his blood slicing the wire

leaving them lifeless on the ground Kabuto looked at the steaming wire. "How is this possible? I made sure your water wouldn't be able to cut through my wire." Kakashi moved the

blood again cutting Kabuto's eye "My blood is stronger than mere water and far stronger than anything you could ever posses." He moved his arm again cutting Kabuto with every

swing, Kabuto managed to get some of the wire around Kakashi's wrist Kakashi simply cut it again. Kabuto knew he would lose this battle if he stayed he throw a black ball on the

ground smoke filled the air. Kakashi coughed when some of the smoke invaded his mouth he shut his eyes listening for Kabuto's footsteps through the earth. _He's going for the cave _

_opening. _Kakashi moved his feet forcing them into the floor pushing the power in the earth right when Kabuto reached the opening it was closed shut with rocks he jumped climbing

on the stalagmites going towards the hole in the roof. _O no you don't _he put his hands down on the ground too putting more power into the earth the hole sealed itself the

stalagmite Kabuto was on fell landing on top of him he pushed it off slowly getting up the smoke cleared so he could see Kakashi. "What is going on, how is he able to control the

earth when he's a water god?" Kakashi pulled more blood from his body sending it all at the death angel it covered his entire body hardening itself into a strong stone leaving only

his head exposed, Kabuto struggled to free himself. "You won't be able to break this stone no matter how much you fight it, I'm sure Orochimaru hasn't told you how special my

blood is." He walked up to the captured demon. "Do you know why I'm considered one of the strongest gods in the heavens?" He put his hand up to his eye patch. "Because I'm the

only one able to use the other gods powers as long as I have their blood flowing in me." He removed the patch reveling his silver eye a lighting bolt going through the center, bright

electric white lighting circled his hands Kabuto could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up he struggled more against the stone for the first time in his life he felt fear of

dyeing. "Good-Bye" He punched his fist into the stone sending the lighting through his body Kabuto's screams echoed though the entire forest blood pooled from his eyes, ears,

mouth, and finger tips. Kakashi removed his hands from the stone when his screams stopped he moved back watching the smoke rising from the burning flesh the lighting reduced

itself along with his anger. He went back to Iruka melting the shield he reached into the belt that was wrapped around his waist pulling the stitches apart taking out a bottle with the

yellow liquid inside he sat down putting Iruka's head on his lap lowering his lips to his ear whispering. "You better come back to me." He poured the liquid into his mouth drinking a

small amount opening Iruka's forcing the rest down his throat, Iruka's eyes stayed closed his body motionless. A minute passed Kakashi rubbed his fingers through Iruka's hair the

lighting making sparks pop from it Iruka's hand twitched the limbs he lost started growing back after it was done he opened his eyes. "Hey handsome" "Hey yourself" smile "Kakashi

I just came back from a near death experience and I don't really want another, so could you please put your eye patch back on the lighting really starting to hurt." Kakashi gave a

small laugh he picked up the patch putting it back over his eye, than helped Iruka to his feet. "Come on we have to hurry. He was able to release the fox we have to stop it before it

reaches the heavens." Iruka noticed his paling skin and the blood coming from his side. "You used your blood power and the other god's powers didn't you? You know that will drain

your energy faster than using your water why would you do that, it could have killed you?" "It was necessary at the moment to defect him quickly." "The blood isn't stopping from

your side." Kakashi turned trying to hide it. "No I'm fine the little Irene Euthanasia I did drink is replacing the blood I lost and healing my wounds some! We need to go." Iruka looked

him in eyes more serious than ever had been before. "I know, but in your condition you will be useless in this fight until the IE does its job. Now let me at least stop the bleeding in

your side." "Fine just hurry" Iruka gathered a small amount of air putting it on the wound to hold the pressure then tour off the sleeve of his robe wrapping it around the air and

wound. He gave Kakashi his wings once again they took off following the destruction left by the fox.


End file.
